The Untold Stories
by WildCatOfTheNorth
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like during the Maurader's time at Hogwarts? Well this is my take on a certain Prankester's tale. From seventh year on. Sirius/Oc James/Lily Remus/Oc
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Yeah, so I'm going warn you all that this story is a total Mary Sue. If you don't like that, then read no further. This story was written as an inside joke between a friend of mine and I. So if you don't like it, I really don't care, but if you do, I always love REVIEWS. It wasn't my idea to put this up for the world to read but what the hell.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 1

Welcome Back

Lily Evans was a beauty that was for sure. What's more, she knew it but chose to ignore it. With her bright eyes that changed from stormy blue to bright emerald green depending on her mood, her full lips, mid-back length wavy red hair and her 5'9" frame, she was gorgeous. But Lily Evans despite her looks and devilish charm was a total bookworm and every teacher's dream pupil. Lily was 17 and a 7th year at Hogwarts. As head girl and the top witch in her year her future was full of possibilities. Despite having everything going for her Lily kept to herself for the most part. She had plenty of friends and lots of admirers, but Lily was only close with Joey, her best friend and up until she was made head girl, roommate.

Josephine McLadden or Joey as all her friends knew her was an interesting one. Joey was like Lily, gorgeous. Though that wasn't the only thing you noticed. She had a kick-ass personality and the ability to ignore people like no one else. Joey wasn't a Bitch by any means she just happened to be temperamental. She really was one of the sweetest girls in the school. For the most part she was really focused on her studies. She had awesome reflexes as well though so it was no surprise that she was the seeker for Gryffindor's house team. She had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, bright green eyes framed with long lashes and full lips. She was quite short just reaching 5'3" and was extremely curvy without being overweight. Like Lily, boys chased after her.

Lily and Joey made quite a pair. They were always together and always annoyed with guys staring at them. I wasn't that they weren't interested or didn't want to have boyfriends they just wanted to actually like the people they dated. Lily's worst enemy was James Potter who just happened to be head boy. James loved to drive Lily crazy. He was constantly asking her out and playing pranks on her. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not and that drove her insane. Joey had tried to tell her that James was serious about her but Lily still wouldn't change her mind. Lily wanted to trust Joey considering she was her best friend but couldn't forget James' past.

Joey had problems all her own with a certain Gryffindor beater and ladies man, Sirius Black. Joey would have rather been in Lily's position. Sure, James had slept with a bunch of girls, but since the middle of their sixth year, had stopped. Sirius on the other hand slept with anything that moved. Joey wasn't stupid. She knew he just wanted her to get her in bed so he could say he'd had her. Being his teammate Joey had to deal with him but it drove her nuts. The sad part was that they had once been good friends. But when he started suddenly coming onto her things had changed.

"Evans," said James as he plopped himself next to Lily at the table. "Dumbledore wants to see us in his office after breakfast."

"Fine." said Lily as she glanced at him and then back to Joey who was across the table from her. Just then Sirius sat next to Joey and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So . . . McLadden, when are you going to give in and let me show you a good time." Sirius taunted casually as he took a piece of bacon off her plate and proceeded to eat it.

"When you tell me why I need _you_ to have a good time." said Joey nonchalantly as she took his arm from around her and slapped his hand away when he tried to take another piece of bacon.

"And I've told you, I can't tell you but I'd be happy to go back to the tower and show you." said Sirius with a wink.

"Really? It would be that quick. Damn Black, you make it seem so much better. We have like ten minutes before class. According to the rest of the guys on the team you're like the champion 'athlete'. I guess I'll have to let them in on the truth." said Joey with a look of triumph on her face.

"Why are you two still sitting here?" Lily asked quickly trying to save Joey. James was still next to her and was filling his plate with food.

"Well if you haven't noticed everywhere else is full and I'm hungry." said James as he started eating. Sirius just sat there looking at Joey with a look of mock hurt on his face.

"Stop staring Black. . . or at least close your mouth." said Lily shortly as she turned to James. "What, not here to ask me out again?"

"No Evans." said James as he ran his hand through his hair out of habit. "Why? Do you want me to?"

"No! We should get going." said Lily quickly as she stood. Joey was the only one who picked up on the panic in Lily's eyes.

"I guess. What class do we have first Sirius?" said James as he stood.

"How the bloody hell should I know? It's the first day of school. McGonnagal hasn't been around yet." said Sirius as he finally snapped his eyes away from Joey.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us where to go after the meeting. I'll see you in class Joey. Save me a seat." said Lily as she started out of the hall.

As soon as Lily and James had left,McGonnagal came with their schedules. After a bit of confusion (damn sixth years) Joey was finally on her way to Advanced Double Potions with Slughorn. Unfortunately it appeared that Sirius was in that class as well.

"Looks like it's just us. You know I only meant just a demonstration. If you want it all. . . well we will have to plan around a few things, but I'm sure I can get you in right away." said Sirius as he once again dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"Black . . . stop touching me. I don't know where you've been." said Joey as she took his arm from around her.

"So why are you suddenly calling me 'Black'?" Sirius asked as if he'd been burned. "You've called me Sirius since we first met in first year and when we play Quidditch. Why change?"

"We haven't played Quidditch since last year so that's really not a good example." snapped Joey as they started the descent to the dungeons. There was hardly anyone in the corridor and Joey prayed that their class would be big enough to get away from Sirius.

"That doesn't answer my question." said Sirius.

"Yeah well you never really answered mine. . . so we're even." said Joey. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she wanted to take them back. It brought the subject of their "relationship" up.

"If you want to know so badly all you had to do was tell me. I know a quiet corridor we can go to." said Sirius smoothly as he wrapped his arm around her again.

"Sirius!" said Joey as she scooted away and punched him in the arm. Without waiting for a reply she walked quickly down the hall where Professor Slughorn was waiting with the door open. Students were already in their seats.

"Miss McLadden, how nice to see you. I'm trying something new this year. You will have assigned partners this year. So . . . let's see, we'll put you with . . . ah Mr Black!" said Slughorn brightly as Sirius came walking up. Joey groaned and seriously thought about killing herself.

~*~

Lily walked ahead of James as quickly as she dared without making it seem like she was running from him. She couldn't believe him. He was being so strange. It wasn't like she wanted him to ask her out. She wanted that to be very clear. But him not caring. . .that was just so unlike him. Maybe Joey had had a point. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on him.

"Evans. . . you could wait up you know." said James as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Sorry. Didn't realize you were out of shape." said Lily shortly as she mentally kicked herself. So much for going easier on him.

"I'm not. Did you not sleep well or something?" James asked with a look of concern on his face.

"I slept fine. Well except for the fact that we share a bathroom and a common now. I slept great." said Lily tightly as they neared the stone gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. Thinking about it she knew the reasoning that they shared a common room wasn't really all that smart but it was their private common room and she hoped he got what she meant.

"Licorice Snaps. Do you hate me that much Evans? I have never done anything to you." said James as he and Lily ascended the stairs.

"I don't hate you. I just don't understand you. You've been trying to get me to go with you since we were 14. Obviously after all this time I'm not going to change my mind." said Lily as they walked up the stairs. She refused to meet James' eye afraid that her own eyes would give away a secret. Not that she was secretly crushing on James or anything but you never know.

"Have you ever tried to understand me?" James asked quietly.

"Well. . ."

"Look Lily, I like you . . . a lot, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not going to keep chasing after you. You have made it obvious that you want nothing to do with me. I'm sorry you feel that way but I respect you. Can we just try and get along for the sake of the rest of the school?" James pleaded in a voice that Lily had never heard him use. Was that sincerity? Before she could answer him, he jogged up the last few stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door. Instantly it opened and James went inside. Lily followed but felt like she was about to cry. She didn't even know why.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Lily saw the Headmaster sitting behind his desk with his eyes twinkling as they usually did. He gestured for Lily to sit next to James who was in one of two chairs in front of the giant desk. Lily quickly took her place and stared at the headmaster, willing herself to not look at James. She couldn't bear to see his face. She was the biggest bitch in the world.

"I am guessing that you two have found your quarters satisfactory?" Dumbledore asked with a smile though it wasn't exactly a question.

"Yes sir." they replied in near unison.

"Excellent. Now as you know Miss Evans the roles of Head Girl and Head Boy are highly prestigious and require a great deal of responsibility. Mr. Potter seeing as you are new to _this_ side of the school's disciplinary system I expect you to follow Miss Evans' example. Now this year you two shall be responsible for a number of things including organizing rounds and meetings for all the prefects, helping teachers keep track of points as well as organizing the Halloween, Christmas and Graduation Balls as well as the Graduation itself. These are not to be taken lightly but I am confident that the two of you will be fine. I will send you on your way now, but I want to have another meeting with you in two weeks to know the theme for the Halloween Ball as well as how rounds with the prefects are going." said Dumbledore very matter-of-factly.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now I have your times tables for you and off you go." said Dumbledore with a wide smile as he handed them each a piece of parchment. Standing, Lily and James nodded their understanding and turned to leave.

"A word of wisdom: understanding can only come from intimacy. Not _that _intimacy Mr. Potter! A deep and _mutual_ understanding of each other. Off you go. . . Professor Slughorn is expecting you." said Dumbledore wickedly as though he knew what had taken place between them. Lily merely nodded her head and then quickly rushed down the stairs eager to get to Advanced Potions. Little did she know just how long a year it would turn out to be.

~*~

Lily was sitting grumpily in Potions waiting for James to come back with their potion ingredients and trying to catch Joey's eye. This was by far turning out worse than she ever thought it could. She was stuck with James outside of class and now in class. The only other person who she knew could share her pain was Joey. Joey looked absolutely miserable. She was paired with Sirius and looked like she wanted to die. Sirius was making the potion so fast that it looked like he was trying to stop death.

They only had an hour of class left and Slughorn had still assigned Lily and James a potion. While it was a simple potion ( dragon bite remedy), it still took a great deal of concentration. Lily knew that she could do it but having to work with James. . .

"So what do we do first Evans?" James asked nonchalantly as he set all of their ingredient on their work space.

"Um . . .well for the next 15 minutes the blood of the bats needs to simmer in the cauldron. So . . . you can do that while I prepare the rest of the ingredient or I can do that while you prepare the ingredients." said Lily quietly as she looked intently at the ingredients around her.

"I'll simmer the bat's blood. You read the directions so you'd better prepare everything. Just tell me what to do." said James simply as he pulled out his wand and lit the fire under the cauldron.

"Ok. . . the bat's blood needs to be stirred 3 times counter clockwise every 3 minutes for 15 minutes." said Lily as she poured the exact amount of blood into the cauldron. She then began to chop up the shrivel fig. Just then they heard a shriek across the room.

"GOD DAMN IT SIRIUS! I _TOLD_ YOU NOT TO ADD THE BLOODY CAT"S EYE YET!" bellowed Joey as she jumped up covered in potion. Their potion had exploded all over them causing Joey's hair to turn black and whiskers to begin sprouting from her cheeks. Sirius was no better off with whiskers and ears.

"Both of you, off to Madame Pomphrey. Miss McLadden please contain your temper. Both of you will receive no credit for the day. I suggest you learn to communicate in the classroom as well as you do on the Quidditch pitch." said Slughorn as he cleaned the area with a wave of his wand.

Joey scooped up her bag and marched out of the classroom, Sirius just behind her. Joey was so pissed she was sure that steam was coming out of her ears. She couldn't believe him! She had told him not to add the bloody cat's eye and what does he do . . .

"Joey . . . wait up!" said Sirius as he jogged to her side.

"You! You complete prick!" Joey growled through clenched teeth. "Do you like to get zeros for the day?"

"No but come on it's Slughorn. He loves you and will let you make it up. Besides, look at us! You cant tell me you don't find this hilarious?" said Sirius with one of his melodic laughs. Suddenly he found himself pinned against the wall.

"I don't find this bloody funny!" said Joey as she pushed him into the wall. "Do I look like I think this is funny?"

"No . . . I think you look damn sexy when you're pissed though." said Sirius as he looked down at her. Compared to his 6'2" frame she was tiny but damn was she strong. Joey suddenly released him as if she'd been burned. She then strode down the hall and disappeared up the stairs. Sirius quickly took one of his many shortcuts and cut her off just as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Come on Joey . . . I didn't mean to make it blow up on us. I . . . I just don't like cats." said Sirius lamely.

"Yeah well I don't like them either but it was an eye not an actual cat. It's no excuse." said Joey coldly as they continued down the hall.

"Really? So are you a dog person then?" said Sirius with a sudden light in his eyes.

"Not that it's the point but yes." said Joey shortly.

"Me too! See we have more in common than you give me credit for." said Sirius with a smile.

"I know we have stuff in common. We've only been friends and playing Quidditch together since we were 12. That doesn't change anything. You are still an immature arse who only cares about yourself and your friends." said Joey wearily as they walked into the infirmary.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I consider you one of my friends. Poppy! Did you miss me?" said Sirius with a giant smile as Madame Pomphrey came over to them.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 2

Revelations

"So Lily do you still think this year is going to be 'the best year of our lives?" Joey asked sarcastically as she flipped through her potions book. She and Lily had been in the Library for a little while working on the potions essay Slughorn had assigned.

"You aren't going to let me forget I said that are you?" said Lily with a groan.

"God no!" said Joey with a laugh.

"Thanks. This year. . . I don't know. James at least wasn't completely horrible." said Lily quietly.

"Lily Evans! Did you just refer to James by his name?" said Joey as she slammed her book down in shock.

"I . . . it. . . oh hell, it just slipped out." said Lily as she blushed crimson.

"Does Lily Evans not hate James as much as she claims to?" Joey taunted with an evil smile.

"Of course I do. . . don't . . . do. I _Do Not_ like James Potter!" said Lily quickly as she tried to stop blushing.

"Uh huh. Sure. . .oh hey James what's up?" said Joey suddenly wide eyed as James rounded the corner of the Library behind Lily and headed towards them. Lily's eyes became the size of plates and she immediately looked at her paper to avoid the blush that was once again creeping up her neck.

"Just who I was looking for. I want to start practices early this year, so I've booked the pitch for every Wednesday night from next week on." said James as he came over and leaned on the chair next to Lily who was determined not to look at him.

"Awesome! I take it everyone from last year is still on the team?" Joey asked with a smile. If there was one thing she truly loved it was Quidditch. Her passion for the sport easily rivaled James'.

"Yeah, I mean none of last years team graduated so there's no reason to hold tryouts. Everyone is stoked for this year. We are so going to win the cup." said James as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't looked at Lily once.

"You're sweet but if there is someone out there better than me who works better with the team and they come to one of the practices to show their stuff you have to let them play." said Joey even though she knew she was one of the best seekers around.

"Ah come on Joey. You know you're the best seeker in the school and have been since you were 12. I don't understand why you want to be an Auror so bad when everyone knows Puddlemere United has wanted you since you were 14." said James simply.

"Yeah well fighting Dark wizards sounds a lot better to me than flying around with a bunch of macho guys who want me more in their bed than they do on the team. I'm not stupid James. Just because I've put up with all you boys for the last 5 years doesn't mean I don't know how half the team has looked at me. I mean look at Sirius." said Joey with a laugh.

"Yeah well they all got over it once you kicked their ass's. Well except Sirius. You should at least let him take you out for like a lunch or something on the next Hogsmead weekend." said James with a laugh.

"James, I am_ not_ going out with Sirius . . . ever! You and I both know what he wants from girls and I am no exception to that. Anyway. . . I have some really good training ideas for this season cause last season we were all a little lacking in the stamina department. Well I wasn't but all of you need to get in better shape . . . so I've got this great id . . . " started Joey in an excited rush.

"Joey . . . Joey stop. I'm open for anything but can we please talk about this on Saturday. That way the rest of the team can hear you too." said James quickly. Joey was brilliant at coming up with Quidditch ideas but usually went a bit over the top. Which was probably why he was made captain over her. She was crazy.

"Ok." said Joey with a smile. She knew she overwhelmed James most of the time but it was one of the few pleasures in life she had.

"So Evans, we need to let the prefects know when and where the meeting will be. I told them that I'd post it tomorrow morning so . . . how do Thursdays at 7:30 here in the Library work for you?" said James quickly as he looked at Lily for the first time. Lily was hunched over her paper writing furiously and trying to ignore him. After a few seconds of Lily not answering Joey kicked her from under the table.

"Owe Joey. . . oh . . .ah yeah that will be fine." said Lily quickly as she glanced up at James and then went back to her paper.

"Great, so Thursday at 7:30. We should get there at 7 though." said James as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, sure. Thursday at 7 here in the Library. I'll see you then." said Lily quickly as she forgot who she was talking to (sort of). James waved bye to Joey and then walked out of the Library looking as though he'd been beaten. As soon as he was gone Lily let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Looking up at Joey she found her best friend looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" said Lily as she set her quill down.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing Thursday at 7?" said Joey with a slight frown.

"No . . . yes! I'm meeting James here at 7." said Lily triumphantly with a smile. "Oh shit! Please tell me I didn't agree to go out with Potter!"

"I wish I could tell you that you did with a straight face but I can't so no. You have a prefects meeting at 7:30 on Thursday but you and James are meeting here at 7 to prepare." said Joey as she broke into laughter at Lily's exasperated face.

"Oh. Thank God! For about five seconds there I was scared that I had agreed to go out with him." said Lily with a look of fake relief.

"Afraid or hopeful?" mumbled Joey as she looked back to her paper.

"Afraid! I can't believe you would say something like that to me Joey!" said Lily quickly as she looked up at her friend.

"Yes you can, it's me. Besides I don't believe this whole '_I don't like James Potter_' shit you have been feeding everyone for years. I think you're just scared that it would actually be a _good_ thing." said Joey nonchalantly as she continued to work on her potions essay. After the stunt that Sirius had pulled that morning she really needed to get a good grade on it. She was just thankful that Madame Pomphrey had been able to almost completely fix what Sirius had done in enough time for her to make it to her Advanced Herbology class. The only problem with her appearance was the fact that the under half of her normally light blonde hair was still raven's wing black.

"I'm not scared of a good thing Joey! I just don't want to be used as some sex toy and then thrown aside. I mean look at what happened between me and Justin Fledger. And I didn't even have sex with him. I didn't do anything with him." said Lily calmly.

"Yeah well he was a jerk. James isn't like that and you know it." said Joey dismissively. Lily was her best girl friend but James was like her brother and best guy friend. She wished they could just admit that they liked one another (well mostly just Lily liking James) and get on with life.

"No I don't know it! As far as I know James is just a big a jerk as Justin was. He's just cuter." said Lily angrily.

"Lily could you not talk about one of my best friends that way. I know I'm supposed to be on your side here and I know he's no angel but . . . well neither are you." said Joey carefully.

"Yeah well at least I'm a virgin." said Lily snottily.

"What am I, a duck?" Joey retorted. Sometimes Lily infuriated her.

"I wasn't talking about you. Sorry Joey, I just . . . I don't know." said Lily quietly.

"Yeah well . . . me neither. At least James doesn't just want you to sleep with you. He really does care about you Lily. I haven't seen him go this long without shagging anyone since . . . he first shagged what's her name." said Joey with a smile.

"Nichole. . . and that doesn't make me feel any better." said Lily with a frown.

"Then why'd you bring her name up?" said Joey with an eyebrow raised.

"Habit. . . I don't know! What do you want me to say?" said Lily with a sigh.

"I don't know. Look I going to go but I'll see you in the morning. We have Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow." said Joey as she gathered her stuff and put it into her bag.

"Its only 8, where you going?" said Lily as she looked up at the clock.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then go to bed. I have a pretty bad headache." said Joey as she stood up.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast." said Lily as she continued to work on her essay.

"Good Night Lils." said Joey with a smile as walked out of the library.

Lily sat there working on her essay for another ten minutes before deciding that a shower sounded really good. Gathering her things together she slung her book bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Library. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to find the hall completely deserted. That was odd. It wasn't that late. Walking quickly but not too quickly, Lily headed for the stairs. She was halfway up when she swore she heard something behind her. Whipping out her wand she spun around to find the corridor empty. Every hair on her neck was on end as she looked around her. Something wasn't right.

Turning around slowly Lily began to climb the stairs going as slow as she dared. She refused to be prey to whatever or whomever was lurking in the shadows. As she reached the top of the stairs she saw Sirius walking towards her and breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius may not have been her favorite person but he would walk her to her rooms without question.

"Sirius!" said Lily brightly as she strode towards him purposefully. He would know the instant she called him by his name that something was wrong.

"Hey Lily, just the person I was looking for." said Sirius quickly as he caught her discomfort and began to walk with her.

"Really? What's up?" said Lily with a smile. Sirius wouldn't ask what was bothering her, he would just make sure she was safe. It was a system she and Joey had set up with the Marauders when attacks in the castle started becoming more frequent. While Joey and Lily weren't particularly close with _everyone_ in the Marauders their protection came in quite useful.

"I wanted to talk to you about Joey." said Sirius quietly. Lily almost stopped walking in shock. She figured he would ask her something ridiculous about classes.

"What about her?" said Lily skeptically.

"Um . . . well . . . I really like her and well I need your help." said Sirius quickly as he ran a hand through his long black hair pushing it out of his deep gray eyes.

"Sirius look, I can't help you if you're just going to use her like you do with all the girls you've ever been with." said Lily with a shake of her head.

"Lily, I know I'm not exactly the best person to try and set your friends up with but . . . I'm not just infatuated with her. It's not about shagging her. I . . . I don't know. I want to know her . . . really know her." said Sirius quietly.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to need a bit more proof than that." said Lily with a slight smile.

"If it helps, I haven't shagged anyone since the train ride home at the end of last term." said Sirius in barely a whisper.

"Wow! That was like what . . . two months ago?" said Lily sarcastically.

"Yeah and a long two months it has been. You have no idea." said Sirius wearily.

"Right." said Lily with a frown.

"Look, I know that's not impressive to you but for me . . . that's a really bloody long time. I just . . . I can't get her out of my head." said Sirius quietly.

"Well . . . I guess that's a good thing. Tell you what, I'll talk to her and in the mean time make sure you don't focus on or well . . . shag anyone else. If you are really serious about her then in two weeks I'll. . . well I don't know but I'll think of something." said Lily with a smile as they stopped outside her and James' common room door.

"Thanks Lily. You won't tell anyone yet will you?" said Sirius quickly.

"No. I'll keep quiet. Thanks for walking me to my room. I'll see you later." said Lily as she turned to the portrait.

"Night." said Sirius with a smile as he started down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"Night. Butterbeer." said Lily quietly as she walked through the portrait. Setting her book bag on the couch she looked over to see James working at his desk. They had each been given their own desks and rooms but had to share the living area and the bathroom. Trying to be quiet Lily headed for her stairs.

"Is this how it's going to be? We only talk to each other when we have to even though we live together?" said James suddenly causing Lily to spin around.

"No . . . I mean I didn't want to disturb you." said Lily defensively.

"Right."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier in the Library. I was just really into finishing that paper for potions." said Lily shyly. She felt really bad for how she had acted but didn't want to flat out say that she had been a bitch.

"It's fine. I know you weren't trying to be a bitch." said James simply.

"Right. Well I'm going to go have a bath." said Lily quietly. She couldn't believe he had called her a bitch.

"Ok. Good night then." said James as he turned back to his work and ignored her.

Lily didn't even bother to say goodnight, but rushed up the stairs to her room to take a nice long bath and have a good cry for reasons she herself couldn't figure out.

~*~

"Morning Lily. Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction." said Joey as she took her seat across from Lily.

"How did you have a wardrobe malfunction? We have uniforms." said Lily skeptically.

"That was what I was trying to figure out. Every time I would put on a skirt it would shorten itself like five inches.' said Joey as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Is that even possible Jo? I mean maybe you grew or something." said Lily with a laugh.

"Lily they didn't shorten themselves until after I put them on right before my own eyes." said Joey as she started eating her toast.

"How bad is it?" said Lily as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"Let's just say that if we do anything physical in Defense Against the Dark Arts the class is going to get an eyeful. Oh hey James." said Joey casually as James sat next to her. Oddly enough Sirius sat next to Lily.

"What, no hello to me? I'm hurt Joey." said Sirius with mock hurt as he grabbed whatever food was in front of him .

"Hello Black." said Joey dryly. "Been through my clothes lately?"

"No. Why?" said Sirius frowning.

"Oh I don't know. My skirts seem to shrink every time I put them on. Seems a bit like your work if you ask me." said Joey sharply. She didn't actually know if he was the culprit and she really didn't care.

"Really? Can I see?" said Sirius with a grin. Lily kicked him under the table and turned to Joey.

"Joey there is _no_ way Sirius could have done that. Think about it, he would have to get up to the dormitories and we all know that didn't happen." said Lily quickly.

"Why are _you_ defending _him_? "Joey asked as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"I'm not . . . really. It's just, don't you remember last year when Katy's skirts were doing that?" said Lily as she suddenly put two and two together.

"Yeah. She said that she was being black mailed . . . it _was_ you! I knew it! It was when you were sleeping with her! Why the Hell are you doing it to me now!" said Joey outraged as she got what Lily was saying.

"Well, technically I was trying to prank you originally but then I found out that you and Katy had switched beds so that she could have the window. So when I pranked her . . .you, I pranked her . . . your bed so that if your trunk was touching it the skirts would shrink. I take it you moved into your old spot?" said Sirius guiltily.

"You! Ahh . . . why are you so infuriating?!" said Joey as she jumped up and grabbed her book bag. "I'll meet you in class Lily." finished Joey as she stormed out of the hall.

"Good going Sirius. That's the way to get her to give you a chance." said Lily as she looked at Sirius with a look of exasperation.

"It was Last Year! I didn't know it would last until this year." said Sirius frantically.

"She'll probably get over it but I wouldn't hurt to give her a heartfelt apology where you don't try and make a move on her." said Lily quickly.

"Right then I'll see you guys in class." said Sirius as he stood and went after Joey.

"Why are you and Sirius suddenly all buddy-buddy?" said James as he ate a piece of bacon.

"He asked me to help him with Joey. I don't think it's the greatest idea but maybe I'm wrong." said Lily simply as she ate her oatmeal.

"Oh."

"Umm . . . where's Remus been?" said Lily trying to make conversation after a few minutes. She had realized that Remus hadn't been around and wondered what was up. Of all the Marauders, Lily was closest to Remus.

"Oh. . . he's . . . his mum is sick. He'll be here in a couple of days." said James quickly.

"Oh. That's . . . um bad." said Lily quietly. Remus' mum must have been really sick for him to miss the first days of school. She sat there eating for a few more minutes before the silence stretched and became unbearably uncomfortable. Lily got up and headed for her Advanced Transfiguration Class. Walking up the stairs she saw Joey and Sirius in a heated discussion. Letting them have their privacy Lily headed straight to class.

"Sirius this isn't even funny!" said Joey frantically. She hadn't expected him to come after her and was surprised when he did.

"I'm not saying it is. I'm sorry Joey. I didn't think it would last this long." said Sirius slowly as Joey leaned against the wall in front of him.

"That part actually is kind of funny but the fact that you did that last year isn't. Why would you do that to me Sirius? I thought we were friends last year?" said Joey with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him. From the way she was standing he looked so much bigger than her.

"We were friends last year! I don't know why I did it. I thought it would be funny I guess. What do you want me to sway Joey? I did it to bug you and get you to be mad at me 'cause at least _then_ you'd pay attention to me." said Sirius quickly. No sooner had the words left his mouth did his eyes get wide with the knowledge of what he had said. Joey softened immediately.

"Sirius, I paid attention to you last year. What are you talking about? We were friends and teammates. I paid lots of attention to you." said Joey with a laugh. She had never seen Sirius so vulnerable. It was sweet.

"Yeah well . . . not the way I wanted you to." said Sirius quietly. He had wanted to apologize to her not open himself up only to be crushed. Sirius Black always go what he wanted and never had to pay for it.

"Sirius annoying me to no end and playing pranks on me isn't going to get me to want to go out with you. Neither is sleeping with half the school." said Joey gently.

"I figured that out at the end of last year." said Sirius with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what to say Sirius. I mean we used to be pretty good friends up until last year when you used every chance you go to hit on me." said Joey with a frown. She and Sirius had been really good friends but when they had come back for their sixth years Sirius had suddenly changed. Then again Joey had changed too.

"Yeah well it wasn't _my_ fault you came back from summer holiday totally gorgeous. I mean you were always beautiful but last year you came back different. I'm not the only one who noticed it. " said Sirius calmly.

"People change Sirius. That doesn't mean they all of a sudden start hitting on their friends while sleeping with everyone else." said Joey with a laugh.

"Can't I just admit I was stupid and we go back to being friends?" said Sirius with one of his famous lopsided grins.

"I guess but that doesn't mean you can always get away with things when you screw up." said Joey with a laugh. No matter what she had told people she had missed being friends with him.

"I know. To make it up to you, I'll reverse the spell." said Sirius with a smile. They were friends again! They were friends again!

"That was a given. Can you reverse it while I'm still wearing it or do I have to wear this stupidly short skirt all day?" said Joey as she opened her robes to show him just how bad it was. She was wearing the regulation uniform which consisted of a white blouse, Gryffindor tie, grey knee high socks, Mary janes and that ridiculous skirt. When normally it would have fallen to just about her knees, it now fell to just above her fingertips. Sirius almost died at the view of her tan, toned legs.

"Y- yeah . . . I can reverse it. Are you sure you want me to though?" said Sirius slowly. His mind wasn't working properly.

"Yes I'm sure. Stop ogling my legs." said Joey with a frown.

"Sorry. I can't help it." said Sirius as he tore his eyes away and pulled out his wand. "Regro"

"Thanks. That's better." said Joey as her skirt suddenly grew back. She re-clasped her robe and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Stop staring."

"Right!" said Sirius quickly as she snapped his eyes up to hers.

"Come on, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." said Joey with a laugh as she started walking down the hall. Sirius quickly followed.


	3. Chapter 3 Time for a Change

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 3

Time for a Change

The next few days past by uneventfully. Joey and Sirius kept their friendship intact though Joey was extremely aware of Sirius' desire towards her. Lily and James only spoke when they had to and even then it was minimal. Classes were definitely N.E.W.T. level and the workloads were extreme. Lily was stressed about her duties as Head Girl and Joey was constantly thinking about the upcoming Quidditch season. Tomorrow was finally Friday and Joey could not have been happier. Madame Pomfrey had gotten Joey's hair back to normal and Joey had gotten most of her homework done for the weekend. Tomorrow she just had Advanced Charms in the morning and then Advanced Astronomy at midnight. She had taken a bath and was now laying in her bed reading. All of her roommates were out doing various things (and people) so she had the whole room to herself. Suddenly Lily came bursting in.

"Joey! I am sooo stupid!" whined Lily as she came in and flung herself on Joey's bed.

"Why? What happened?" Joey asked as she sat up and put her book aside.

"I am a complete and total fool!" whined Lily.

"This wouldn't have to do with a certain James Potter would it?" said Joey with a sigh.

"Of course it does. Why did I ever tell him I didn't like him? Why did you let me be a complete bitch to him?" said Lily with a sigh.

"What was I supposed to do, tell you, you were an idiot and force you to see your mistakes? Lily you have 'hated' James since you were like 13." said Joey with a laugh.

"I don't know. You could have slapped me and told me I was being dumb." said Lily with a laugh.

"You would have hexed me into next year. Are you going to tell me why this has all of a sudden come up now?" said Joey with a knowing look.

"He is ignoring me! We are Heads together, share a bathroom and common room, are partners in Potions and he barely says hello to me outside of our duties." said Lily dramatically.

"Well you_ were_ a bitch to him for how many years when he was trying to get you to go out with him? What do you expect? He had to give up some time." said Joey with a frown. She had known all along that Lily had really liked James even though her best friend had never said anything.

"I know, I know! I just . . . well . . . I didn't expect to fall for him." blurted out Lily. She instantly turned red and looked away from Joey. "Now . . . it's too late. He can't even stand to be around me."

"Lily look I'm not going to tell you that there is still a chance between you and James but I'm not going to tell you there isn't either. I'll find out what's going on with him if you would like. But in the mean time. . . you should make him miserable." said Joey with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?!" said Lily frantically.

"Not in a bad way! You're just going to make him want you so bad he won't be able to see straight. You're going to show him exactly what he wants and that he can't just ignore you. That you are a wanted woman with plenty of other prospects" said Joey grinning evilly.

"I like the way you think." said Lily as she caught on.

"So here's what we are going to do. . ."

~*~

James and Sirius were sitting in the back of the charms classroom when Joey came in and sat down in front of them. They had come up to the classroom in the hope of finding Lily and Joey but the girls hadn't been there. They hadn't been at breakfast either making them wonder what was going on with the two girls. They were not the type to miss breakfast.

"Oi! Joey where were you and Lily at breakfast?" said Sirius as students began to come in the classroom.

"Oh we were getting ready." said Joey innocently as she turned in her seat to look at them. She was directly in from of James so that Lily could sit in front of Sirius giving James the best view.

"So then where is Lily? I need to talk to her." said Sirius looking around. James was looking at Joey with a look of curiosity and slight fear. She never put the innocent look on unless something was up.

"Oh. . . she's coming." said Joey with a smile as she turned to the front of the room. Just then Lily came in and James almost died.

Lily had worn her hair down but it was all layers and volume with soft curls at the ends. Her eyes were smoky and looked a lot greener and bigger than they usually did. Her skin held a peach glow and her lips were full and wet looking like she had just finished kissing someone. She walked with grace and confidence. Moving to sit next to Joey, she smiled and swept her robes to the side as she moved to sit. James thought he was going to die form lack of blood to the brain. It appeared that Lily had shortened her skirt quite a bit revealing inches of creamy skin. Almost as soon as he had seen it, it was gone and Lily was sitting there talking innocently with Joey. Just as James snapped out of his trance and went to say something, Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Good morning class. Today we will begin your course work to help you on your way . . . " started Flitwick but James quickly drowned him out and wrote a not to Joey.

What the Bloody Hell is that about?

_How should I know? _

This has your influence written all over it!

_Lily wanted a bit of a change so I helped her. Do you like?_

I'm going to kill you Joey! You know how I feel about her!

_No I don't. As far as I know you don't like her at all. I mean you hardly talk to her._

Is that what this is about?

_Maybe_

Don't pull this bull shit with me Joey!

"Mr. Potter, Miss McLadden, I suggest you refrain from passing anymore notes unless you would like me to read them to the entire class." said Flitwick grumpily.

"Yes sir." they replied in unison.

_We'll talk after class. We have a free period._

"Miss McLadden!"

"Sorry sir! It won't happen again." said Joey with as innocent a smile as she could manage.

Class had passed slower than Joey would have liked but finally the bell rang and they were free to go to lunch. Joey headed out the door with Lily chatting about what they were going to do after lunch. They had just decided that I would be nice to go and lay out by the lake when James grabbed Joey by the arm.

"What?" Joey asked innocently as James began to drag her down the hall. Lily continued walking down the hall with Sirius talking animatedly to her. James walked them down the hall and turned, dragging Joey behind a tapestry where there was a short hallway and then a door. Pulling open the door James walked in and shut it behind Joey and then turned to face her. They were in a dark room that appeared to have nothing in it.

"Lumos . . . where the hell are we?" Joey asked as she whipped out her wand. The room was circular with a bench on one side and a tapestry opposite.

"Its and old thinking room that Sirius found awhile ago. That's _Not_ the point. What the bloody hell is going on?" said James frantically.

"How should I know?" said Joey simply as she dropped the fake innocence.

"I know you had something to do with it. We've already been through this and you admitted to it!" said James frowning as he sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands.

"Fine. Lily came to me and asked me to help her so I did." said Joey simply.

"Help with what Joey? Why are you avoiding the subject?" said James wearily. He knew how he felt about Lily and couldn't stand the thought of anyone else being with her.

"I'm not trying to avoid the subject James. There are just certain things that I can't tell you. To answer your question from earlier . . . yes it is because she doesn't know how you feel about her anymore considering you hardly talk to her." said Joey with a frown. She didn't want to hurt James and she knew that she was but it wasn't as if he'd been honest with her lately. "How _do_ you feel about her?"

"Joey, you know perfectly well that I am completely and hopelessly mad about her." said James sadly.

"I know that but Lily doesn't. She thinks that you don't like her and that she's ruined everything." said Joey softly as she kneeled in front of James.

"Don't say shit like that Joey. You and I both know that she can't stand me." said James as he looked up at Joey.

"It isn't shit James. Lily likes you . . . a lot. She just didn't want to admit it because to here you are the worst type of guy to fall for. It's only now that you've stopped paying attention to her that she's realized how much she really does in fact like you. It's the age old story of 'don't realized what you've got until its gone'." said Joey with a laugh.

"Are you sure she likes me?" said James with a look of controlled joy in his eyes.

"Yeah. But she only finally admitted it last night. You're allowed to be overjoyed but slow down Sparky. Let her have her fun for a little while. Then you can make your move." said Joey with a smile. She hadn't realized until now just how exciting it was to get her two best friends together.

"Really? Joey . . . this. . . are you sure?" said James with a huge smile.

"Yes."

"So all that . . .it's for me? She is deliberately being sexy for me?" said James with a wistful look on his face.

"Yeah, but don't act too soon. Give her some time to realize just how much she wants you." said Joey as she stood up.

"Thanks Joey. You know I love you." said James as he stood up and put his arm around her and headed for the door.

"James right now you love anyone, just as long as you get Lily in the end." said Joey with a laugh.

"True, but I really do love you Joey. You're like a little sister to me." said James seriously.

"Well then I love you too." said Joey with a smile. She was, like James, an only child but she had always wanted an older brother.

"Good. So . . . what's going on with you and Sirius?" said James slowly.

"We're friends." said Joey nonchalantly as she and James walked down the hall towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah but I know you're not oblivious enough to not notice how much he likes you." said James.

"I've noticed but I also know that he'll get over it. It's Sirius. He only wants something as long as he can't have it. Once he gets it he doesn't want it anymore." said Joey simply. She was getting sick of the subject of her and Sirius' relationship. It felt like everyone was asking her about it. In reality she knew they weren't.

"I'm not going to say that Sirius wasn't like that. But that's just it. He was like that. He isn't that way anymore. Would I try to get you guys together if it was just for his own humor?" said James with a smile. He wanted Joey happy and he wanted Sirius to settle down a bit.

"Drop it James. I'm not going to go out with Sirius so stop bugging me about it. " said Joey somewhat sharply as they entered the great hall and went to sit next to Sirius and Lily who were eating lunch. Joey felt James tense up when he saw that Lily was surrounded by guys and Sirius was doing nothing to prevent it. "Chill James. I'll take care of it." whispered Joey as they approached the table. She pushed her way between the guy on Lily's left and motioned for James to sit next to Sirius across the table. Sirius had a look of guilty innocence on his face like he had tried to keep the guys away from her but it hadn't worked.

"So, what's up guys?" said Joey obnoxiously bright as she looked at the guys around Lily. Lily was looking at Joey as if she couldn't have been happier see her. "So like I know you all have like no lives but that doesn't mean you can hang all over my friend here." said Joey with a snap. All the guys got up or scooted away from the group until there was at least a three foot radius on either side of them.

"So what's up?" said Joey, her voice back to normal.

"Thank you so much. That was so embarrassing." said Lily with a smile.

"No problem. You looked like you wanted to die." said Joey with a laugh as she took a sand which from the plate on the table.

"Yeah, so are we still going to go sunbathe?" said lily as she finished here sand which.

"Of course. I guess I'll just take this with me. Are you guys going to come out?" said Joey with a smile as she stood up and grabbed her sand which.

"Yeah. We'll see you out there." said Sirius as he continued eating.

Joey and Lily left and went back to the dorm to get Joey's clothes and then to Lily's room to get dressed. Lily had a couple of swim suits but Joey was the swim suit queen. They laid out all of the different choices and then set to work picking who would wear what.

"Cant I just wear my usual one?" said Lily as she looked at the tiny bikinis before her.

"No. James will be out there and your usual one is a one piece grandmother's suit." said Joey disgustedly as she grabbed a blue triangle bikini and threw it to Lily. "Try that one."

"Joey! There is nothing to it!" said Lily with wide eyes as she held the suit up to her chest.

"Lil, my boobs are a full size bigger than yours and they fit in it just fine. Now go put it the damn thing on before I stun you and put it on you myself." said Joey with a growl.

"Ok. Ok! I'll be right back." said Lily as she quickly went into the bathroom and changed. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable around Joey because God only knew how many times she'd changed in front of her. It was more that she had never worn a bikini in her entire life and wanted to really see herself in it before Joey started fussing.

"Lily if you don't hurry up I'll come in there and get you myself." said Joey through the door after a few minutes.

"Fine. . . fine. I'm coming." said Lily with a sigh as she opened the door. Joey was standing there wearing a black triangle bikini top with silver sequins on it. She was still in her school uniform on the bottom though.

"Hmm. . . I don't like that one on you. Here . . . try. . . this one." said Joey as she turned back to the bed and grabbed a camouflage colored bikini that had hot pink strings for ties.

"Ok. . ." said Lily slowly. She quickly went back in the room and changed. When she came back out Joey had her bottoms on and was pulling on a pair of denim cut off shorts that barely covered her bottom.

"Wow! James is going to have to go for a swim when he sees you in that." said Joey with a smile as she walked over to her friend.

"Really?" said Lily as she looked down at her body. They bathing suit fit snugly hiding very little. Her skin was slightly tan and dusted with freckles. She was pretty toned so it wasn't like showing her body off made her too uncomfortable.

"You look hot lily. James is going to faint. You know what would really complete the whole 'new Lily look'?" said Joey with a gleam in her eye as she pulled out her wand.

"What? I mean you already dyed my hair a bit darker and cut it and put make up on me. What else do you want to do?" said Lily with a slight smile. She had always taken care of her looks but Joey had changed her enough to make her really sparkle.

"Well you know you have this cute little body so . . . now I know it's a bit scary sounding but you would really look cute with your belly button pierced." said Joey with a smile.

"I don't know Joey. Wouldn't we have to sneak off campus to go get it done?" said Lily as she ran her hands down her stomach and over her naval.

"No we wouldn't. I can do it right here right now. It would be easy." said Joey with a smile.

"Really? If you're sure you can do it without hurting me then yes of course I want to do it." said Lily with a smile. She had always wanted to get her bellybutton pierced but had never gotten around to it.

"Awesome. Ok so what gauge do you want? 14 or 16 or 10, what?" said Joey as she stepped over to Lily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You're the one with it already done." said Lily as she rolled her eyes at Joey.

"Well mines a 14 gauge which is the standard gauge.' said Joey as she looked down at her own piercing. She was wearing a simple silver barbell with a clear stone in it. It was simple and sexy.

"Then do a 14 gauge." said Lily slowly.

"Ok, so you need to lay down on the bed and just relax." said Joey as she grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed and then began to conjure stuff. Lily lay back on her back and began taking deep breaths. Joey was doing something above her, casting an antiseptic charm and then a numbing charm. Lily didn't even have time to react when suddenly Joey had done some strange incantation and a slight pinch went through Lily's navel. Lily stayed still as Joey cast another antiseptic charm and then an anti inflammatory charm plus another numbing charm. By the time she was done Lily couldn't even tell there was a change.

"That was easy. It looks really cute Lils. Get up and go look." said Joey with a smile as she stepped back from the bed. Lily got up carefully and went and stood in front of the mirror. Her naval looked normal except for the small silver barbell through it with a black stone in the bottom.

"Oh wow. It does look really cute. God I wish I had done this sooner." said Lily with a smile as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah well now you have it done. Don't touch it or play with it too much and do that antiseptic charm on it once a day until its completely healed. If we go swimming today I'll cast a charm on it to protect the area." said Joey as she slipped a pair of black flip flops and pulled on a fitted white tank top. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a pony tail and she had really natural makeup on. "Come on Lils. I'm already dressed and you're standing there in the skimpiest bikini ever."

"Shut up Joey." said Lily with a laugh as she pulled on a pair of light blue denim shorts and a black tank top with pink flip flops. They grabbed a couple of towels, their sunglasses, suntan oil and then headed out to go play in the sun.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fun Begins

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 4

The Fun Begins

Walking out to the lake took Joey and Lily longer than they had thought it would. Apparently over half the male population at Hogwarts had suddenly needed help with homework. Lily had been a bit nervous at first with all of the attention but with Joey's smile and reassurance she plucked up the courage and began to flirt and talk casually with her new 'followers'. When they finally got down to the lake they found James and Sirius sitting under their usual tree. They walked over slowly, happy to make the boys wait. When they finally got there they were happy to find Remus there as well. Unfortunately Peter was there as well. Joey hated Peter. He would always watch her and Lily intently and lick his lips whenever they were around. It made her immensely uncomfortable. Smiling at the guys and saying hello, Joey took a seat next to Remus, intent on catching up with him before she and Lily unleashed their evil plan.

"Hey Remus. Where the bloody hell have you been? How was your summer?" said Joey with a smile as she sat on his right while Lily sat on his left.

"Yeah. What's going on?" said Lily with a smile.

"My summer was fine. Not a whole lot happened until my mum fell ill right before term started. I stayed to take care of her until she was better." said Remus with a smile. It was common knowledge to both Joey and Lily that Remus' mum's health was not very good.

"Ah. I'm sorry Remus. Is there anything we can do to help?" said Joey as she gave Remus a soft smile.

"No. Everything is fine now. But what about you two? How were your summers? You certainly have changed a bit Lily." said Remus as he looked at them. Both Joey and Lily were the only two girls Remus had ever allowed himself to get close to. They hadn't really given him a choice either and he loved them like sisters for it.

"My summer was nice. I traveled to Italy with my mum for most of it and then hung out with Lily for the last part." said Joey with shrug. Her parents were quite rich and every summer she and her mum took a trip to some foreign country.

"Yeah, my summer was all right. My sister got married and Joey and I had fun around London." said Lily with a smile.

"That's cool. So what's with the new look? I like it." said Remus lightly.

"Oh well you know. It was just time for a change. Had to realize my true sexuality." said Lily seductively as she glanced over at James who nearly fell over at the brazen comment.

"Well that's good Lily. It is about time you realized your power." said Remus with a laugh. He knew exactly what it was about.

"Yeah . . . well come on Joey. The sun won't be out all day." said Lily as she grabbed her towel and walked out into the sunshine and over to the water's edge. Joey followed as well.

They laid their blankets down side by side about two feet away from the water's edge. They then began to strip. James and Sirius could hardly breath. Lily gracefully pulled her clothing off and began putting tanning oil on her arms and legs. Joey on the other hand brazenly pulled her shirt over her head and shimied out of her shorts. She heard Sirius' breath hitch as she gave him the full view of her lower back tattoo. She had a Celtic symbol going up her lower back in a deep metallic green. It symbolized free soul and it was Joey's pride and joy.

The girls then turned to each other and began to put the tanning oil on each others backs. They then laid down on their towels and proceeded to doze in the sun. James and Sirius shifted uncomfortably. They could have only imagined that Joey and Lily would be so . . . irresistible. Both of them were in dire need of a cold shower or. . . a swim in the lake.

Sirius was the first to jump up and transfigure his jeans into swimming trunks of a charcoal gray color. He quickly pulled off his shirt and shoes and ran into the lake. Once James realized what Sirius was doing he followed only a split second behind. Jumping into the lake they splashed water everywhere soaking Lily and Joey.

"James! Sirius! I'm going to hex you both into next millennium!" yelled Joey as she jumped up her wand in her hand.

"Aw come on Joey. We both know you're not that much of a girly girl that you cant come in the water to kick our arses. Without Magic!" Sirius taunted from about 20 feet off shore.

"Bravo Sirius! You just admitted that I could totally kick your arse." said Joey with a laugh as she pointed her wand at her face and cast a spell to stop her make up from running. She then ran and dived into the water.

Sirius was treading water just off shore. His plan had worked in more ways than one. He now didn't have to worry about certain umm. . . problems. And he would get to see Joey soaking wet. He had expected her to have resurfaced already but she was no where to be found.

"James do you see her?" said Sirius frantically. Lily jumped up from where she had been trying to dry off and watched in horror as James and Sirius began to search for Joey. Students weren't really supposed to swim in the lake because of its dangers.

Sirius swam a ways off shore and kept dunking under the water to see if he could see her. Looking over at James, he saw his friend shake his head. Lily began to freak out. She ran until she was waist deep in the cool water and began to frantically call for Joey. Suddenly Sirius disappeared as well. Lily shrieked terrified that one of the creatures they were taught to fear had gotten him as well as Joey. She had just started swimming over to where Sirius had disappeared when suddenly Joey popped up with Sirius in tow. She turned in the water and punched him hard in the arm before swimming back towards shore.

"What the hell were you thinking Joey?!" shrieked Lily as Joey stood next to her.

"Oh come on. Why are you freaking out?" said Joey with a frown as she looked at all her friends. Even Remus and Peter were up and standing on the edge of the lake.

"That wasn't funny Joey! We thought something had happened." said James with a frown. Sirius had swam over to him and looked like he was pissed but remained silent.

"Sorry. I was just trying to get back at Sirius." said Joey as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand what the big deal was. "It's not like I can't swim."

"That's not what we were saying Joey! We thought something had gotten you! You know the stories and the warnings about this lake." said Lily as she glared at her best friend.

"Sorry." said Joey as she flipped her pony tail over her shoulder and waded out of the lake. She proceeded to cast a drying spell on herself and then sit back down on her towel like nothing had happened.

"What the fuck Joey! Are you trying to be a bitch for no reason?" said Sirius as he came out of the lake as well.

"Shut up Sirius. You're the one who coaxed me into the lake in the first place. Excuse me if you can't take a joke!" said Joey as she glared up at him. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way.

"Fuck you Joey!" said Sirius as he quickly picked up his clothes and strode up to the school.

"Whatever. You all know that I was just joking around." said Joey as she looked towards James and Lily who were just coming out of the lake. Lily quickly started pulling on her clothes.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny Joey." said Lily simply as she gathered up the rest of her stuff and started up towards the castle. James followed her quickly.

"What the hell James?" said Joey in shock.

"She's right Joey." said James and he shook his head and jogged to catch up with Lily.

Joey was fuming. What the hell was their problem. She threw her clothes on and rolled up her towel. Turning she strode over to Remus and flopped down next to him under the tree. Peter sat a little ways away trying to hide the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Joey.

"Remus? Did I really do something wrong?" said Joey looking to Remus to say she was totally innocent.

"Joey, I'm not going to tell you that they're over reacting. Their not and you know it. We were all scared that something had happened. For God's sake. You didn't resurface for almost two minutes." said Remus honestly.

"Oh. . . that doesn't mean that Sirius had to go off the handle like that." said Joey slowly.

"Joey. You know as well as I do that Sirius is the joker of all of us. When serious stuff happens he handles it but not always in the best ways. You scared him. The only way he knows how to deal with fear is to get pissed. Its not right it just is. He cares about you and you scared him." said Remus slowly.

"Really?" said Joey quietly.

"Yeah. He wouldn't have done all that if he didn't care about you." said Remus simply. Maybe this would help Joey finally give in and date Sirius. God only knew how sick he was of having to hear about her. And he'd only been back for a day.

"Thanks Remus." said Joey with a smile as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later." she finished as she walked back towards the castle.

~*~

"Morning James. Where is everyone?" said Joey as she walked out of the girls changing room and into the main changing room. It was 6am and they had Quidditch practice.

"They're coming. Is that what you're wearing?" said James with his eye brows raised as he looked over what Joey had on. She had her long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore no makeup and nothing but a pair of short black shorts with three white stripes up the sides and a black sports bra with an open track jacket over the top and a pair of running shoes.

"Yeah?" said Joey with a slight smile.

"You sure know how to tease a guy. Poor Sirius. And here you don't even like him." said James with a laugh.

" I don't . And this isn't for Sirius. This is what I wear when I work out." said Joey innocently. She knew that Sirius was still mad at her and she wanted to apologize but it would be easier for him to forgive her if he was a bit distracted. Not that she liked him or anything.

"Well then I'm sorry for the muggles who see that. Did you talk to Lily?" said James knowing that Lily had been really upset after Joey's 'prank'.

"Yeah. She's ok. We made up. Though . . . I guess I owe you and apology too. I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday. I just wasn't thinking." said Joey with a small smile.

"I forgive you. As long as you and Lily have made up then I'm happy." said James with a smile.

"Good." said Joey. Just then the rest of the team came in, minus Sirius. "Hey guys ready to begin training?" All she got were mumble replies. Leading the way out onto the pitch she gave her team mates their directions for the warm up and sent them off. She held James back, jogging much slower than she normally would have.

"Is Sirius not coming down to practice because of me?" said Joey slowly as they jogged behind the rest of the group.

"He was behind me when I came down here and stopped in the Great Hall to grab breakfast. He should be here." said James with a frown. He had no idea where Sirius was and was silently praying he'd just get his arse down there before Joey killed the team for his absence.

Joey made the team work hard. She ignored the fact that Sirius wasn't there and had Evan, the other beater, really work on strengthening his abs and arms. For the chasers, Chris, Patrick and James, she had them really work on strengthening their legs and shoulders as well as their flexibility and fluidness. For herself she worked all of her muscles knowing that she ran enough not to worry about her stamina. An hour and a half later she had the team stretch and then called the end of practice.

"I expect. . . James and I expect you all to come down here at least three times during the week to do that routine again. We'll meet every Saturday morning as a team. This year we'll be unstoppable." said Joey with a fake smile. Only James could tell that something was wrong. As they walked back up to the castle he broke the silence.

"I have no idea why Sirius wasn't there." said James carefully as they walked through the oak doors.

"Its probably because of yesterday. He probably went back to sleep or something. You go ahead to breakfast. I need to go apologize." said Joey with a small smile.

"All right. I'll see you later." said James as he entered the Great Hall.

Joey walked quickly up towards Gryffindor tower. She was horribly nervous and had no idea why. It's just Sirius she told herself. Opening the portrait hole she walked across the empty common room and headed up the boy's stair case to the dorms. Taking the first left she quickly found the door. Opening it she slowly went in to find the room still. Slowly she walked over towards Sirius' bed hearing odd mumbling and seeing the bed moving a bit. Slowly she took a deep breath and pulled the hangings back. Shock and humiliation flooded through her as she looked down into Sirius' eyes. To say he was skipping practice was an understatement. He was exercising all right. Without missing a beat Sirius smirked. The slag riding him gave Joey a look out of the corner of her eye and continued moaning and riding Sirius as if nothing odd was going on.

"Umm. . . yeah." was all Joey could manage before she spun around and ran out of the dormitory. Rushing down the stairs and across the common room Joey felt her chest tighten painfully. Rushing up to her room she quickly jumped into her bed and pulled the hangings shut. Grabbing her wand from under the pillow she quickly cast an imperturbable charm on the hangings. As soon as she knew no one could hear her she pulled her knees up to her chest and broke down in sobs.

Joey slowly awoke. Her head felt like lead and her mouth felt like there was cotton in it. Slowly she sat up remembering what had happened. She felt a fresh wave of tears spring to her eyes and quickly pushed them down. She didn't even know why she had cried in the first place. She didn't even like Sirius. Taking her wand out she undid the imperturbable charm and crawled out of bed. She had long since taken off her shoes and jacket wearing only a sports bra and shorts. Walking slowly to the bathroom Joey felt miserable. Turning on the cold water she brushed it across her face and neck and then drank some to clear her mouth and throat. Looking up at herself she saw that she was ridiculously pale and that her eyes were read and swollen.

Slowly she turned and walked out of the bathroom. Turning towards her bed she saw Lily sitting there looking at her with a sad look. Joey felt her chest tighten all over again and another wave of tears spring to her eyes. Going over she sat next to Lily and put her head on her shoulder curling her legs up on the bed beside her. She let the tears fall again.

"Shh. . . Shhh . . . its ok. Its ok Joey." said Lily softly as she stroked her best friend's head.

"Lily. It so stupid! I'm crying over nothing! I don't even like him!" said Joey softly as the tears stopped.

"Its not nothing Joey! I cant believe him." said Lily strongly.

"How do you even know what I'm talking about?" Joey asked softly.

"James. You should have been there. I had just gone down to breakfast and was sitting with James wondering where you had gotten to when Sirius and that cheap whore came in. I thought James was going to kill him. He dragged him outside and threw him into a wall. Seriously. I've never seen him so mad. He was yelling obscenities at him about how you're his sister and how could he do that to you. It was bad. He took him back to our common room and God only knows what he's done to him now. That was about an hour ago." said Lily with a slight smile.

"I love James." said Joey with a smile as she sat up. "I'm such a fucking fool Lily."

"No you're not! Sirius is the fucking fool." said Lily.

"I knew better Lily! I knew better! I was going up there to tell him I was sorry about yesterday. I was going to tell him that it was killing me that he was mad at me. I was nervous Lily! I don't even know why! I don't get nervous. And then. . . that." said Joey slowly.

"Joey. He fooled you. He fooled us all. Even me! I was so ready to believe that he really cared about you." said Lily sadly.

"I should have known. I mean its just the way he is. I know this about him. I don't know why its affecting me so much? I mean look at me. I've been crying! I don't cry!" said Joey with a sniffle.

"I know Joey. I know." said Lily. There was nothing else she could say. Joey had to admit she really did like him. Lily wasn't going to even attempt to drag it from her. Joey had to realize it on her own.


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontations

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 5

Confrontations

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" roared James as he paced back and forth in front of the couch. He had dragged Sirius back to the common room that he and Lily shared and wouldn't let him out.

"I didn't Do anything James! I can fuck whoever I want!" said Sirius angrily from where he sat on the couch.

"Yeah? I thought you cared about her? Huh?" said James outraged. Remus was standing guard at the door making sure Sirius didn't try and leave.

"Yeah. As another notch in my bed post! Come on James we've all wondered what it would be like to fuck her! Her and Lily!" said Sirius rudely. James was on him within seconds. They flipped right over the couch and landed on the ground. James got in a few good punches before Remus yanked him off Sirius.

"Enough James. That doesn't help." said Remus gruffly. In all his years being friends with James and Sirius they had only fought like this one other time. When they had fought over a girl back in fourth year.

"I'm done! Why do you pull this shit Sirius? Why?" said James as Sirius got up off the floor sporting a split lip and a black eye. "Huh? Is this what happens when you care about someone and they scare you? Huh? You go out and fuck some cheap whore?" Just then Lily came into the room.

"Shit James. What did you do to him?" said Lily frantically as she rushed over to Sirius and healed him. As soon as she was done he shrugged her off. Lily quickly went to stand with James glaring at Sirius with distaste.

"Answer me Sirius!" yelled James. He was bloody sick of it.

"Fuck you James! I can fuck whoever I want!" spat Sirius.

"Is that what she is to you Sirius, a fuck toy? Tell me now so I can kill you before Lily does!" said James quickly.

"So what if she is! It's not like you don't want Lily for the same thing!" said Sirius. His nose was shoved up into his face before he could process what was happening.

"Don't you dare talk about stuff you have NO idea about Sirius Black! I know for a fact that you care about her! So stop acting like a fucking arse and take responsibility for yourself. She cares about you, you wanker! You wouldn't have made her cry if she didn't!" said Lily dangerously as she stood above Sirius. His nose was gushing blood from where she had broken it.

"He made her cry?" said James quietly in disbelief.

"I made her cry?" asked Sirius quietly through the gushing of his blood. Lily quickly healed his nose and scourgified him.

"Yes you made her cry! I hope you're happy Sirius, I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're cleaver. Whatever chance you might have had with her is gone! Completely gone! And it's all your fault!" said Lily venomously. Sirius slowly got up and looked at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes but refused to feel sorry for him. Slowly Sirius turned and walked calmly out of the room. Remus followed quickly to make sure he didn't do something stupid. Lily slowly sat down on the couch exhausted. It was then that she noticed her hand was throbbing.

"Here let me look at that. Are you all right?" said James softly as he kneeled in front of Lily and lifted her hand up. Rubbing it he muttered a quick spell and the pain vanished. "Better?" James asked as he looked up at her slowly.

"Yes thank you. Is what Sirius said true? Am I just a fuck toy to you?" Lily asked softly as she looked at James, silently begging it not to be true.

"Lily, I couldn't live with myself it that were even partly true. Sirius was just pissed. He knows that I care about you more than life itself." said James not letting go of Lily's small hand. He couldn't stop the words from pouring out of his mouth.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good because I really care about you too." said Lily shyly. James smiled slowly and leaned in to kiss her.

The second his lips touched hers Lily thought her heart was going to burst from her chest. He was firm but gentle and Lily couldn't breathe. Slowly he pulled away but left his face inches from hers, his brown eyes boring into her emerald ones. Slowly she smiled then and leaned into kiss him again softly. She could definitely get used to this.

"Umm...I know this isn't the best timing but do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" James asked slowly as they broke apart.

"The first Hogsmead weekend isn't for a few weeks." said Lily with a laugh.

"I know. I just can't think of any other way to ask you out." said James with a grin as he stood and then sat with Lily on the couch.

"You're a dork! Of course I'll go out with you." said Lily with a smile as she snuggled up to James.

"Good."

"What are we going to do about Joey and Sirius?" asked Lily after few minutes.

"I think its safe to say that there is nothing we can do. If Sirius wants to be an arse there is nothing we can do to stop him." said James slowly.

"This is bad James. I think Joey really did like him." said Lily sadly. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I know. There is nothing we can do. Right now I'm more worried about Sirius than Joey though. He's my best mate. He doesn't act like this though." said James slowly.

"I know. Its really odd. Can you believe this all has happened in just a week. Joey and Sirius finally becoming friends again, you and I sort of became friends and then..." started Lily.

"Then you and I finally get together and Sirius fucks everything up." said James with a laugh.

"Its not funny. I hope things wont be like this all year." said Lily quietly.

"They wont. This will all be over in a while." said James like a typical guy.

"I doubt it. Anyways, got any ideas for the Halloween dance?" Lily asked with a smile.

The next month past by quickly. The Halloween dance had been planned and the theme was "A Muggle Halloween". Everyone was all a twitter about who they were going with and what to wear. James and Lily were happily a couple. Joey was back to normal for the most part. It was strange. Everything had changed so quickly and yet she acted like it was the same. She had come to school on Monday with her head held high acting as though nothing had happened. She talked with Sirius as though they were still friends completely oblivious to the fact that he and James weren't talking. She trained the team hard and trained herself harder. She was on complete autopilot, working nonstop. She had turned down countless offers to the dance and completely ignored the fact that Sirius was back to his old ways shagging every girl in sight. The only other people who knew what had happened were Lily, James and Remus. Remus was still friends with everyone but there was definitely tension between the Maurauders. Lily was really worried about Joey and tried hard not to show it.

"Joey, can we talk?" Lily asked casually as she sat across from Joey in the Library. It was late Friday night, the night before the first Hogsmead trip and the weekend before the Halloween Dance.

"Sure, what's up?" Joey asked as she continued writing furiously.

"Will you stop it." said Lily sharply as she sighed.

"Stop what? I'm just trying to finish my homework." said Joey as she looked up at her best friend and then back to her homework.

"Joey...I'm not talking about your homework. Why are you acting like everything is just peachy?" said Lily quietly. She was really worried. A pissed off raving lunatic Joey is what she had expected. Hell she would have even settled for a crying hysterically mushy Joey. Anything was better than this.

"I'm not acting like everything is peachy Lily. There. I'm done." said Joey as she finished her essay and began putting her things away.

"I guess that's the point Joey. You're not acting like anything!" said Lily frantically trying to get her friend to show some emotion. Any emotion.

"What do you want me to do Lily? Act like it hurts? Cry every time I see him with another one of those whores? I cant do that Lils and you know that. Sure I feel like Im breaking in half but I'll get over it. I was a foolish little girl and now...well I've learned my lesson." said Joey simply. If Lily hadn't been looking her directly in the eye she would have believed what she had said. Just then a book fell from the bookcase behind them. Spinning around they frantically looked to see if someone was there. There was nothing.

"Its nothing. Joey don't lie to me. I'm your best mate. I can see right through you." said Lily quickly as they turned back.

"Lily...I...its just...fuck! I hate this! Why did he have to go and do that?!" said Joey slowly as her resolve cracked and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I don't know Joey." said Lily simply.

"He told me he wanted me and only me. The funny part is I actually believed him. I mean how stupid can I be?" said Joey quietly.

"He does want you. He's just...I don't know. Did you apologize to him about the other day?" said Lily carefully.

"Yeah...well if saying 'oh yeah by the way...um sorry for scaring you out by the lake' counts." said Joey miserably.

"Oh well, at least you can say you tried." said Lily with a half smile. Anyway we should probably get back to the common room. You're still going to the Dance right?" said Lily as she stood up. Joey followed.

"Yeah I guess." said Joey quietly as she picked up her bag and they started walking out of the Library.

"You have to go Joey! It wont be the same without you. Do you know what you want to be yet?" Lily asked as they walked down the hall.

"No, but it has to be something hot!" said Joey with a slight laugh. Just then she heard a rustle behind them. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. That's odd...Anyways. Of course it has to be hot! I'm thinking about something completely off the wall. I want to totally shock James." said Lily with a laugh. "Joey?"

"Yeah...totally...Lily I don't want to freak you out but we're being followed." said Joey quietly as the continued down the hall.

"What!?" said Lily slightly terrified.

"Shh! Lils..stay clam. Walk normally. We're not going to act like anything is wrong." said Joey her voice even. She hadn't changed her pace at all. She seemed to be trying to work something out. "Does James know you came down here?"

"Yeah. Why?" said Lily calmly.

"Good. Stay calm and stay with me. We have to make a stand. Do you have your wand?" said Joey quietly as she adjusted her bag and nonchalantly pulled her wand out.

"Of course I have my wand. Where are we going to make a stand?" said Lily quietly as she reached up her sleeve and took out her own wand.

"At the top of the stairs. I'm going to drop my back and have the contents drop everywhere. Give them a false advantage." said Joey calmly as they went up the stairs.

"Sounds good." said Lily quietly as she took a deep breath. No matter what happened she knew that Joey would fight till the death.

"Are you with me Lily?" said Joey quietly as they walked forward from the stairs.

"Always."

Joey split her bag magically, spilling the contents everywhere. She knelt down to pick everything up, concealing her wand and preparing her stance. Lily crouched down as well laughing falsely to give off a sense of comfort. They didn't have to fake it long when they felt someone come up behind them.

"What have we found here?" said a cold voice from behind them. Joey stood up quickly her wand pointed directly at their stockers.

"Malfoy, Snape and Lestrange. Is there a reason you are following us?" said Joey icily. Lily was at her side instantly.

"Is that any way to treat us McLadden?" said Malfoy as he moved towards them.

"Answer my question Malfoy." said Joey harshly.

"Who could resist two innocent little Gryffindors walking alone. Surely you know better than that Joey." said Malfoy as he came closer to her.

"You will back the fuck away if you know what is good for you." growled Joey.

"Language befitting of Black's whore don't you think Lusious?" said Snape greasily.

"Shut the hell up Snape. I am no one's whore." spat Joey.

"He's right though. Watch yourself McLadden or next time we may have to do more than just threaten." said Malfoy as he stepped away.

"Im not scared of you Malfoy." said Joey with a scowl.

"Good I would have been disappointed if you had been. Good night McLadden. Until next time." said Malfoy silkily as he slipped away and down the stairs with his friends.

Joey stood there fuming for a few minutes. Lily watched her out of the corner of her eye waiting for her to blow up. It never happened. Joey simply took a deep breath and repaired her bag. She put everything back into it and stood up, walking down the corridor.

"Joey! What the hell is wrong with you?" said Lily frantically as she walked with her down the corridor. It was so unlike Joey. She hardly reacted to anything anymore.

"What do you mean?" said Joey slowly.

"No reaction to that? Nothing. You're just going to act like that never happened." said Lily as they came towards the portrait to Gryffindor tower.

"Like what never happened?" said James as he and Remus came out of the portrait hole.

"Nothing." said Joey sharply as she pushed past them and walked into the common room where Sirius was sitting with one of the fifth year whores.

"Bull shit Joey. What's going on?" said James as he turned to Lily.

"Its nothing James." said Lily quietly as she started to follow Joey across the common room.

"Wait, what's going on?" said Sirius as he suddenly dumped the fifth year onto the floor and came over to James and Remus.

"Nothing! Will you all just leave me alone!" said Joey suddenly as she turned and ran up the girl's staircase.

"What the hell is going on?" said James sharply as he grabbed Lily's arm to stop her from following.

"She's just...we had a run in with..." started Lily but she quickly stopped.

"Who!" said James darkly.

"Its fine. Malfoy, Snape and Lestrange just followed us and Malfoy threatened Joey. Its nothing." said Lily quickly. "Sirius! Where are you going?" said Lily quickly as Sirius started towards the portrait hole.

"Im going to go fucking kill some Slytherins!" growled Sirius as he continued forward. He was out the door before anyone could react.

"I'll follow him." said Remus quickly as he ran after Sirius.

"James please go after him. You're the only one who can control him." said Lily frantically even though she knew James and Sirius weren't really on speaking terms.

"Why should I? I don't care if he wants to go hunt down Malfoy. Why should I?" said James shortly.

"Because he was once you best friend and brother. I haven't forgiven him anymore than you have but letting him get himself killed would just be stupid. We all love him even if right now we hate him." said Lily tensely. She was still furious with Sirius but refused to let that change her judgment.

"Fine. I'll see you in the common room later." said James as he softened. He knew Lily was right. Quickly he ran after Remus and Sirius.

Lily turned and hurried up the to the 7th year girl's dorms. She found Joey getting ready for bed. Walking over she sat down on Joey's bed and waited for her friend to say something.

"Why are they so fucking annoying?" said Joey suddenly as she looked up and threw herself on her bed.

"Cause they're guys. At least we know they care about us." said Lily with a laugh.

"Yeah well...it still pissed me off." said Joey with a smirk. "I suppose you told them?"

"Yeah"

"Did James and Remus get all puffed up and ready to storm out and kill them?" said Joey with a laugh. She knew how egotistic they all could be.

"No...actually it was Sirius who stormed out of the common room. James and Remus went after him before he does something stupid though." said Lily quietly.

"Oh."

"Anyway... I'll let you get some sleep. I told James that the first part of Hogsmead I needed to find a costume with you so I'm all yours in the morning." said Lily as she got off Joey's bed.

"Ok. I'll see you at breakfast." said Joey with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6 Let the Games Begin

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 6

Let The Games Begin

Lily and Joey walked down the path towards Hogsmead along with a few other students. Most people were still in bed but Lily had wanted to get an early start. She was dressed in simple low rise jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. Joey wore almost the exact same thing only she had on a lighter shade of jeans and a deep green sweatshirt. They both wore simple trainers. Walking into Hogsmead they quickly went into a quiet shop knowing that they would get the best choices for costumes. An older witch with kind blue eyes and graying brown hair came forward.

"What can I do for ya' girlies?" she asked sweetly.

"We're here to find costumes for the Halloween Dance up at Hogwarts." said Lily quickly as Joey absentmindedly started looking through a rack of clothes.

"Alright. Have you any idea what ya' want to be?" said the witch kindly.

"Not a clue, but I want something ridiculously sexy!" said Joey suddenly as she came over her eyes bright with mischief.

"What's gotten into you?" said Lily incredulously.

"I just want to make people's heads turn." said Joey simply.

"Ok then. How sexy are we talking about? Is there a particular look ya' want or body part ya' want shown off?" said the witch with a smile.

"I want to walk in and have everyone go silent. I'm up for showing off any part on my body. I really don't care." said Joey with a smile.

"Ok. Well there are a lot of different things we can do. You could try being a vampire with an old style corset?"said the witch kindly as she led them into the back of the store.

"No. Too many clothes."

"Ok ...then what about a Harem girl. Ya' could glamour your hair black." said the witch turning through some costumes.

"I want to keep my hair the color that I have."

"Well...what about a pirate then? That's always fun. Ya' can wear a peasant blouse and trousers tucked into black knee high boots. We can cut the blouse to end right below your breasts and then alter the vest to go over it." said the witch with a smile.

"Can I carry a sword and dagger?" said Joey excitedly.

"Absolutely. Now then lets get ya' measured. We'll make it fit like a glove." said the witch as she pulled Joey over to get measured.

Lily began wandering amongst the various materials that you could have a costume made from. They were arranged in colors and different materials. Many of the fabrics were amazingly colored and extremely soft. Coming to a the black fabric section Lily's hand strayed across a buttery soft cool fabric. Pulling it out Lily saw that it was a shiny black leather made of really soft leather. It felt like butter in her hands.

"Do ya' like that fabric dear?" asked the witch from where she was measuring Joey.

"Yes, its amazingly soft." said Lily as she came over holding the fabric.

"I can make ya' into some sort of character out of it if ya' like?" said the witch kindly.

"You have to Lils!" said Joey excitedly as she saw the material that Lily was holding.

"What kind of character?" asked Lily cautiously.

"Anything ya' like. We can make ya' into a muggle rocker chick or some type of animal like a cat." said the witch as she finished measuring Joey. She called one of the other workers in the store over and sent her into the back with all of Joey's measurements.

"A cat...hmmm..I know! Can you make me into the muggle character Catwoman?" asked Lily her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Cat Woman? If ya' describe the costume to me I'm sure I can come up with something." said the woman with a smile.

"She wears leather like this only it's a full body suit that zips up and has slashes like a cat's claws all over it. She also has gloves and black leather boots. I'll need just some simple cat's ears to finish it off though." said Lily slowly..

"That sounds easy enough. Lets get ya' measured." said the witch as she gestured to where Joey was standing.

Sometime later the girls left the shop with their costumes tucked into bags. Both were extremely happy with their choices and were excited about the dance. Walking up towards The Three Broomsticks, Joey and Lily spotted James, Remus and Sirius coming from Zonko's.

"Hey. Did you guys get your costumes?" asked James as he casually took Lily's hand.

"Yes and No you may not see them." said Lily with a laugh as she anticipated what James' next question would be.

"Awww come on Lily!" said James sweetly.

"No! You'll see it next weekend." said Lily with another laugh.

"Then can we see yours Joey?" asked James as he turned his charm on her.

"No. You'll see it next weekend." said Joey with a slight smile as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"Butterbeers?" asked Sirius as they went over to their usual table in the corner. Everyone nodded their agreement and gave Sirius their money.

"Why are girls so strange about not letting guys see what they are going to wear for special occasions? What if we need to match them?" said James shortly as they sat down. Joey made sure she was next to Lily and Remus.

"You don't need to match us for this dance and if you did I would tell you what color I'm wearing. If we were to show you our costumes or dresses it would be bad luck." said Lily with a smile.

"That's stupid." said James with a frown as he tried to see into Lily's bag. Just then Sirius returned with the butterbeers.

"Don't get all quiet cause of me." said Sirius with a lopsided grin as he sat directly across from Joey. Joey instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Maybe if you'd own up to being a complete arse, we would be warmer towards you." said Lily tightly as she took a sip of her butter beer.

"Awe come on guys you know I'm sorry." said Sirius with a laugh.

"That has yet to be determined." said James quietly. He was still pissed about Sirius and Joey.

"I'm sorry for getting in a fight with you James. And for what I said about you Lily." said Sirius quickly.

"You could be a bit more sincere. And aren't you forgetting someone?" said Lily shortly. Joey stood up instantly.

"I ...I have to go to homework. I'll see you guys later. Do you want me to take your bag up with me Lily?" said Joey quickly yet calmly as she refused to look at Sirius.

"Joey!" said Lily quickly, pleading her to stay with her eyes.

"No, I have a huge paper to write. Here I'll take your bag. Remove temptation." said Joey quickly as she grabbed both their bags and then walked briskly from the Three Broomsticks.

"Good going guys." said Remus quietly.

"What? Sirius owes her the apology more than anyone !" said James bluntly.

"Yeah but in front of everyone? Think about how she feels for just a minute." said Remus as he too stood up.

"Where are you going?" said James quickly.

"To go for a walk. This is supposed to be about you and Lily." said Remus slowly. Siriusquickly followed suit.

"Well...that sucked." said James after everyone was gone but him and Lily.

"Yep."

~*~

Joey walked quickly up to the school. She was mad, annoyed, hurt, sad and just flat out confused. Instead of going up to do her homework which would have been pointless since she had already finished all of it, she walked out to the lake. There were a few students hanging around the main entrance but no one was down by the lake. Setting her and Lily's bags down under the tree she sat down facing the water. Pulling her knees up to her chest she rested her chin on them and stared out at the water.

"Life's a stupid bitch!" muttered Joey to herself as she picked up a rock and hurled it into the lake.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." said a voice from behind her.

"What do you want Sirius?" said Joey shortly. He was the last person she wanted to see. Words couldn't describe the rage she felt towards him.

"Can I sit there?" asked Sirius gesturing towards the spot next to her.

"Depends on why you're here." said Joey as she let the venom in her voice come out.

"I just want to talk." said Sirius quietly.

"And if I don't want to talk?" said Joey crossly as she glared up at him.

"Awe come on Joey." said Sirius as he plopped down next to her anyways.

"I'm serious Sirius!" said Joey as she hugged her knees tighter.

"Well too bad because we need to talk." said Sirius calmly.

"Well...I don't want to." said Joey as she moved to get up. Sirius grabbed her arm refusing. "Let go Sirius." said Joey dangerously.

"Not until you talk to me." said Sirius his eyes desperate. Joey wanted to melt and give in but she couldn't. Yanking her arm free she grabbed the bags and began walking quickly towards the castle.

"Joey! Get back here!" she heard Sirius yell from behind her. She didn't have to look back to know that he was following her. She felt his hand close over her arm a second later as they started up the main steps.

"Sirius stop!" said Joey dangerously.

"God damn it Joey! Why cant we talk?" said Sirius frustrated as he spun her around.

"Because I don't want to!" said Joey frantically as she looked for a way out. The damn bags prevented it from being easy.

"That's not a good reason!" said Sirius as he came closer to her.

"Is there a problem here?" said a voice to their right.

"Not that concerns you." spat Sirius.

"Really? I think it does. I believe the lady does not want to talk to you." said the voice who Joey recognized as one of the 7th year Slytherins who was not apart of Malfoy's group.

"This is not any of your business Levenson!" spat Sirius as he turned back to Joey who looked like a frightened animal ready to spring.

"You need to learn to respect the Lady's wishes. Leave or I will make you." said Levenson.

"Joey?" said Sirius silently begging her to say something.

"There's your answer now back off Black." said Levenson gruffly. Sirius said nothing but was suddenly gone. Joey breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go into the hall.

"You're welcome. Are you ok?" said Levenson quickly as he followed her.

"Oh...yeah. Um...thanks." said Joey quickly.

"Im Andrew." said Levenson as he continued to followed her.

"Im Joey." said Joey quietly as she studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall, muscularly built with broad shoulders. He had thick chocolate brown hair that was kept reasonably short just barely touching the collar of his shirt. He had a strong jaw, brown eyes and a devilish smile. He was cute to say the least.

"I know." said Andrew in an equally sexy voice.

"Oh really, how so?" said Joey defiantly as she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Not only did Black just say it but everyone in Slytherin knows your name. You can thank Malfoy for that." said Andrew casually.

"Great." said Joey sarcastically as they continued walking. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"Just wanted to make sure Black didn't try anything else." Andrew said quickly as he stopped walking.

"Well...thanks. I'll see you around." said Joey quickly as she continued walking. She turned a corner and was gone. She quickly put Lily's bag in her and James' common room and then went to her own dorm.

The week leading up to the dance went by slowly. Joey and Sirius were hardly talking resulting in numerous zeros in potions. Joey much to everyone's surprise was completely normal toward James and Lily. Other than the drama with Sirius she really was Alright. The morning of the dance dawned cloudy and cold. The rain was here. Joey grabbed her costume and wand and walked over to Lily's common room to get ready. Lily was still curled up in bed when she got there. Joey quietly set her stuff down and then ran and jumped into bed with Lily.

"Joey!" shrieked Lily as she was suddenly awoken.

"Morning Lily. Time to get up Up UP UP!" said Joey goofily as she sat cross legged on Lily's bed.

"Mmm...it's too early." said Lily groggily as she turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't! Get up!" said Joey with a laugh as she suddenly attacked Lily and started tickling her.

"Ah! Joey...STOP!" shrieked Lily as she squirmed to get out of the way.

"Then get up." said Joey with a laugh a she rolled right off the bed. "Eeek!" Both girls burst out laughing as Joey say there on the floor her legs in every which way. "Ow! That kind of hurt." said Joey between fits of laughter as she stood up. "Will you get up already?"

"Alright Alright. I'm up. What's up with you this morning?" said Lily as she untangled herself from her sheets and got out of bed.

"Nothing. I'm just really hyper!" said Joey with a laugh.

"Then go for a run." said Lily dryly. "Did you walk over here wearing that?" said Lily as she looked at Joey's clothes. She was wearing a white tank top and tiny little shorts in florescent green with hot pink polka dots on them.

"No, I walked over here completely starkers." said Joey sarcastically. She was really getting sick of people commenting on how she was dressed.

"Funny Joey. Did anyone see you?" said Lily as she walked into the bathroom.

"I don't know. Why is everyone always commenting on the way I dress?" said Joey as she followed Lily into the bathroom. "Oh...hey James."

"Morning Joey." mumbled James as he brushed his teeth. It really didn't bother him that Joey was in there. He was used to her from Quidditch.

"But seriously. What's wrong with the way I dress?" said Joey curiously as she turned back to Lily. She thought the way she dressed was fine.

"In general I love the way you dress Joey. But...um...you do know your shirt is completely see through?" said Lily as she started brushing her teeth as well.

"Not uh!" said Joey as she stepped between James and Lily to look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough her shirt was completely see through. "Well that's embarrassing. Hopefully no one noticed." said Joey as she turned a little red and covered her chest protectively.

"Yeah." said Lily with a mouth full of tooth paste.

"I'll see you guys later. Are we all meeting in the entry way to the Great Hall?" asked James after he spit out the last of his toothpaste.

"Yeah, but are you sure you don't want help decorating for the dance?" said Lily as she too spit out her toothpaste. Joey conjured up a toothbrush of her own and began to brush her teeth as well.

"Yep. You won't let me see your costume until tonight so I won't let you see the Great Hall's decorations until tonight." said James with a smirk as he gave Lily a quick kiss.

"Well that's mean. Joey... what are you doing?" asked Lily with a frown as she watched her best friend in the mirror. Joey had charmed her toothbrush to brush her teeth for her and was now holding her ears as the brush frantically scrubbed her tongue.

"Nofin...was it look lie?" said Joey oddly.

"Like you've gone completely mental. I'll see you later James. I need to take Joey to go get her medication." said Lily as she de-charmed the tooth brush and tried to pull Joey out of the door.

"I wuff oo Jamie! Done worry, I ill be fine." said Joey with a lopsided grin.

A/N: I just felt like showing a sillier side to Joey at the end here. That stuff is actually based off stuff I've personally done. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! IM BEGGING YOU ALL REVIEW!!!!!!!!! if I get reviews...I'll post the next chapter. It's done I just want to know what you all think of this so please please please. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 A Halloween to Remember

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 7

A Halloween To Remember

The girls spent the day talking, listening to music and eating. They were excited about the dance but also nervous. Lily was worried about how to act around James. She knew that once they were together it would be fine but it was the leading up to that was killing her. Joey was nervous for a totally different reason. She didn't care about who she danced with as long as she didn't have to see Sirius with one of his numerous whores. As the day progressed it began to rain with no chance of letting up. It was a steady downpour that turned the sky almost black with the heaviness of the clouds. Finally around 4 in the afternoon, Lily and Joey started getting ready. They stared with makeup. Joey did Lily's makeup in a very shiny sleek blacks. She used a pearly white base shadow and then drew a thick black line of liquid liner on the top. She extended the line in an "Egyptian" style. On the bottom she used a liquid liner as well except not as metallic as the top eyeliner. She then applied spiky long fake lashes and numerous coats of mascara. She left her lips neutral applying a shiny clear gloss.

For herself Joey used coal to make her eyes smoky and then a thick layer of fake lashes for extra definition. She then added a natural looking bronzer to all of the skin that she would be showing giving it a golden hued glow. For her lips she chose a deep blood red color with just a hint of gloss for a wet look finish. Smiling to Lily she quickly set both of their makeup jobs with a quick flick of her wand. The girls then took turns doing their hair in the mirror. Lily made her hair pin straight and very shinny. Adding in cat ears she grinned at her reflection and nodded. Joey made her hair curly and sexy adding in bits of seaweed, pearls and golden glitter to make it look as if she had just stumbled out of the sea. Sealing both of their hairdos they looked at the clock and saw that it was time to get dressed and then meet the boys in the entrance hall.

Once Lily's costume was on she pulled on a pair of knee high lace up boots with stiletto heels. She charmed her cat ears not to move, added a tail and pulled on leather gloves with sharp black diamond claws. Taking her wand she used the tip to add glitter to the exposed skin so that in the light it looked radiant. Taking her wand she carefully stuck it down the outside of her left boot where she would have easy access to it. Strapping her bullwhip in place she was finally totally ready.

Joey pulled on the black breeches and black knee high boots similar to Lily's. She then carefully pulled on the half of a tunic and mini vest. Using her wand she made sure that her top would not flip up and her breasts would not pop out over the top but still showed ample amounts of cleavage. She then charmed her skin to give off a metallic sheen that made it look wet. Her entire midriff was revealed showing off her tight stomach, tattoo, and bellybutton ring. Instead of a simple silver barbell she changed the ring to a gold barbell with a golden pirates medallion for its jewel. It complemented the large golden hoop earrings she wore as well as the golden bangles she wore around her wrists. Lastly she added her sword belt and sword.

"Gods we look hot!" said Lily with a laugh as Joey tucked her wand into her boot as well.

"Yes we do! James is going to faint when he sees you." said Joey as they checked the other out to make sure everything looked perfect.

"Really?" said Lily quietly.

"Yeah! And if he doesn't then he's not worth it. But don't worry. He will. He is your boyfriend after all." said Joey with a laugh as they started towards the door.

"Good. Don't worry. Sirius is going to Avada Kaverda his ass when he sees you. Especially when you're with some other hot guy." laughed Lily as they walked out of the portrait hole and started down the corridor.

"I really don't care what he does as long as he stays the hell away from me." said Joey suddenly pale.

They walked the rest of the way down to the entrance hall in silence. Every guy they passed almost fell over when they saw the two girls. When they reached the hall they found Remus and James waiting for them. Remus was dressed as a rugged sword man with billowy white tunic that was half open, fitted black breeches, brown leather boots, a matching belt and a simple sword. He had left his sandy blonde hair down and messily in his face.

"So...Remus, want to be my unofficial escort into the ball?" asked Joey with a smile as she looped her arm through his and pulled him towards the hall so that James and Lily could have a moment alone.

Lily had almost gasped out loud when she was what James was dressed as. He had taken off his glasses and let his hair be wild. He was done up as a dirty rocker boy. His jet black hair had fiery red tips and his blue eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner. He had pierced his bottom lip in a snake bite fashion with silver rings that gave off a bad ass look. He wore tight black leather pants with red converse. His shirt was long sleeved and completely see through and made from thin silver chain mail. It gave off an amazing view of his chiseled chest and abs and that slightly naughty line of hair near his navel. He wore a studded belt and a fang earring in his ear. Lily could only stare.

"So...you...you look amazing Lily." said James slowly as he looked his girlfriend up and down.

"Thanks." said Lily shyly as she slowly moved towards him and put her gloved hand on his chest and looked up at him. "You look ... hot. What did you do with your glasses?"

"I put in contacts. I'm so glad you're mine cause I might have gone ballistic and killed everyone you danced with." said James with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips before taking her hand and grinning at her as he led them into the hall.

"I would have done the same quite honestly." laughed Lily as they walked through the doors. She was greeted with an amazing sight. James had decorated the Great Hall in black silver and red. There were floating pumpkins and black, red and silver candles for over head light. The big tables had been cleared away to make room for smaller silver tables on one side with a buffet and then a stage with a DJ on the other end. The floor itself seemed to be deep blood red and smokey. The walls were black and the ceiling had been charmed to portray a huge fake full moon that gave off more light. "Oh My God James! This is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." said James seductively in Lily's ear as he led her into the middle of the dance floor where couples were already grinding to the music the DJ was blaring. James turned Lily so that she was facing him and brought her close. They slowly pressed their hips together and began to grind to the beat of the music. They were quickly lost in their own world where all they could see was each other. All they could feel was their bodies pressed together and all they could hear was the hypnotic beat of the music.

A ways away Joey was surrounded by guys all wanting to dance with her. She may have walked in with Remus but everyone knew that she had not really come with him. Trying to slowly sneak away she suddenly came face to face with Sirius. He made no effort to hide the fact that he was looking her up and down approvingly.

"Like what you see Black?" spat Joey as she crossed her arms across her chest and stuck her hip out. Sirius was looking extremely fine in a 16th century gentleman's costume complete with black pants, white socks, a white shirt with puffed scarf and red overcoat bearing tiny golden lions embroidered into it. He carried a simple sword at his side showing his 'status'. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and tied with a black ribbon. A few strands had escaped and fallen into his steel gray eyes.

"If it's you I'm looking at then of course I like what I see. Would you care to dance with me?" asked Sirius smugly as he gave Joey a short bow.

"I would rather cut off my own head then dance with you." said Joey shortly as she turned. Sirius suddenly grabbed her hand and made her face him.

"Joey..."

"Enough Sirius!" spat Joey as she pulled free. Just then Andrew came over. "Andrew! Hey... let's dance." said Joey as she grabbed Andrew's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Automatically she pressed her body into his and began to dance.

Looking him up and down she saw that he was dressed as some sort of goth. He had black boots on, black leather pants and a black collared shirt on. The buttons on the top had been left open to reveal his chest. Looking up Joey had to smile. He was looking at her lustfully through his normally brown eyes that had been charmed to be blood red. They were lined with charcoal liner. As he smiled at her, revealing extra long canines, Joey got what he was.

"A vampire... nice. Sorry about that." said Joey with a smile as she nodded towards where they had come from.

"Don't worry about it. I was coming to go dance with you anyways." said Andrew with a smirk.

"Oh? And how did you know I would say yes?" said Joey defiantly as she raised an eyebrow at him and pulled away slightly.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't resist." said Andrew with a grin as she reached behind Joey and used his hand on her lower back to pull her against him. Joey didn't resist but let her body most seductively to his as she grinned back at him.

Sirius watched grumpily as James ignored everyone in favor of dancing heatedly with Lily. As he scanned the room he saw Remus dancing with a cute brunette. The dance had been going on for well over 2 hours and he was extremely irritable. He still couldn't believe that Joey had gone off with the Slytherlin arse. He had turned down numerous offers all night in favor of dancing with Joey. As he scanned the room again his blood ran cold when he saw Joey and Andrew right in front of him grinding to the music.

Joey's leg was up around Andrew's waist allowing the most intimate melding of body's. Andrew was fully focused on Joey with his hands messaging her ass holding her to him. Joey was completely pressed against him. When she saw Sirius glaring at her she locked eyes with him instantly and glared back. His eyes clouded over with lust and Joey couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration. She wanted him but would never admit it. Without realizing it she rolled her hips hard into the hard bulge in Andrew's pants. Andrew groaned out and bit Joey's shoulder lightly to keep from cumming right then. Joey had to suppress the shudder that went through her. She had only one thing on her mind. She wanted Sirius.

Sirius was pissed. He could see what was going on. Joey was his and he'd had enough. He was at Joey's side within seconds, ripping her off of Andrew and spinning her into him. Joey was so caught up in the moment that she automatically molded her body to his and began moving hard against him. She had no idea what had possessed her but she knew she couldn't stop. She heard Sirius groan and felt his obvious arousal. The next thing she knew she was in a heated kiss, their tongues dueling, teeth clashing in passion. Suddenly she felt light headed and was seeing stars. Ripping away from him she came to her senses. To make matters worse the music had stopped and the whole school was staring at them. Andrew was nowhere to be found.

"What the FUCK SIRIUS!" demanded Joey as she let her temper flare.

"You weren't protesting Joey! You were fully into it." aid Sirius smugly.

"Oh Fuck You!"spat Joey as she suddenly ripped out her sword.

"Oh please do fuck me Joey." said Sirius deeply. Joey suddenly lunged at him with her sword. He barely had time to draw his own and defend himself. Dumbledore was on his feet, eyes twinkling as he stopped the teachers from interfering. This was just what Sirius and Joey needed. They could worry about the consequences later.

Joey bore down on Sirius never giving him a chance. He pared her blows with some difficulty slowly gaining ground. After a few more strikes he pulled even with her. They circled each other moving across the whole hall. The students watched in awe as Joey kept up her attack. Sirius was truly fighting for his life at this point. Suddenly Joey flipped his sword from his grasp, brought him to his knees with her strength and held him at sword point. The whole school held their breath waiting to see what she would do. Joey looked down at Sirius rage filling her eyes. Sirius caved completely allowing his emotions to come through. He wanted her forgiveness, her friendship...her. Joey looked at him willing herself to not cave. Suddenly she softened. The next thing he knew she had thrown her sword at his feet and fled the hall.

Sirius stayed where he was for a minute. He had no idea what to do. He had just fucked everything up again. Rising gracefully he picked up Joey's sword and strode out of the hall after her. He didn't care what people thought. All he knew was that he had to get to her. Seeing her tonight had made him realize just how much he loved her and it scared him. He was pissed about what he had done. He had no idea how to fix things. Walking out the front doors he saw her over by the lake throwing rocks into it. It was pouring rain and Sirius was soaked by the time he got down to her. He approached her slowly, hardly daring to breath.

"Joey?" said Sirius quietly as he stopped behind her.

"Go away Sirius! Haven't' you done enough?" spat Joey as she spun around to face him. Her clothes were soaked showing her arms through the cream colored material. Her hair was completely drenched and fell in tangles over her chest. Her stomach was glistening as the water dripped from her and her makeup was running giving off her vulnerability. He knew he had to fix things.

"I've done more than enough to fuck things up between us Joey." said Sirius quietly as he held out her sword in truce. She quickly took it and re-sheathed it.

"What?" said Joey slowly in disbelief.

"I've completely fucked everything up between us and you know it." said Sirius as he finally forced himself to meet her eyes. She stared at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that Joey."

"What do you want me to say?" said Joey incredulously as she wiped the water out of her eyes. The wind howled around them.

"I want you to tell me that...that I'm a fucking arse and that you never want to see me again." said Sirius desperately.

"Fine. You're a fucking arse and I never want to see you again! Now will you leave me alone?" said Joey wearily.

"No. I wont." said Sirius simply as he stepped closer to her never breaking eye contact with her. "I need you. I know I've screwed up everything but I also know that I cant live knowing you hate me for it. I just... please Joey. Give me a chance."

"You don't deserve a chance Sirius. Maybe Im over reacting but I thought you really wanted me. And in thinking that I never in a thousand years would have thought you would have gone and fucked some other girl knowing I was going to come looking for you. Why did you do it?" said Joey slowly as she slowly melted. His body only inches from hers was like a drug. A really good drug.

"You're not over reacting at all. I totally fucked up. If I could go back in time and change things... I would." said Sirius slowly.

"I know ... but you cant change the past. Trust me, I wish you could. That still doesn't tell me why you did it." said Joey slowly as she caved slightly. Her brain wasn't working properly. She knew she shouldn't be out here like this with him, so close to forgiving him. But she couldn't help it.

"I ... you..." said Sirius Slowly as he closed the distance between them and brought his hand up to wipe they stray lock of hair off her face. "You scared me so badly when you tricked us all that day at the lake. I was scared out of my mind Joey. I thought something had gotten you and was drowning you. I was scared that we weren't going to find you. I just...I don't know. I realized how much I cared about you in that moment."

"Is that what all this has been about? You got scared and ran away letting your anger and fear get the better of you? Instead of confronting me and telling me that I had really scared you, you went off and fucked some other girl?" said Joey softly. She was finally starting to understand some things. They scared her but still didn't excuse his behavior.

"I guess." said Sirius slowly as he looked away quickly and then looked back to her bringing both of his hands up to cup her face. "Joey, I know you deny how you feel but just for tonight can you let me in. I...I think I love you."

"Don't say shit like that Sirius." said Joey as she ripped her eyes away from him and pulled her face out of his hands. She wouldn't ... no couldn't let this happen.

"Is this shit?!" said Sirius suddenly as his mouth crashed down to Joey's.

Joey's yes flew open to see his closed. She froze for a few seconds in shock at the feel of his lips on hers. Slowly she relaxed and closed her eyes leaning into him. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her fully and firmly against him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his pony tail. Gently Sirius bit her lower lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Joey granted it eagerly. His tongue slowly began to caress hers causing a shiver to run up Joey's spine. Without realizing it she let out a breathy moan and pressed harder against him. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate. Joey had no idea what to make of all the feelings running through her. Sirius slowly broke away from her lips and nibbled along her jaw and neck until he reached where her neck and shoulder met. He bit down and then began to suck where he had bitten. Joey let out another moan as she felt like liquid fire was running through her. Sirius sucked on the spot until a mark had formed. He then moved back to her lips and began kissing her with fever. Joey couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled away much to both their protests.

"I ... need ... I don't know." said Joey out of breath as a blush crept onto her face. She shivered slightly from the cold. They were pressed tightly into each other giving Joey a feel of just what was under his clothes.

"Do you want me?" said Sirius slowly as he looked down at her and rubbed his hands over her skin both warming her and enjoying her body. Her eyes were on fire and her lips were swollen. He had never seen anything sexier.

"Yes." said Joey without hesitation. She had no idea what she was doing and she really didn't care.

"Good." said Sirius as he captured her lips in another heated kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart breathing heavily. "Come with me. I know where we can go."

A/N: Please Please PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 What Mistakes We Make

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey. I can officially say I know exactly what Joey's going through.

Warnings: This particular chapter is basically two very highly SEXUAL SITUATIONS COMING UP!!!!! Just a bit of warning so that you can skip this chapter if you do not like that sort of thing. It doesn't pertain to the entire story as a whole.

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 8

What Mistakes We Make

James and Lily walked back to their common room holding hands and smiling tenderly at each other. Lily had had one of the best nights so far. The dance was still in full swing but James and Lily had decided to spend some alone time. Joey and Sirius were nowhere to be found but that didn't bother them at the moment. James and Sirius were back to normal for the most part. They're fight had blown over and they had forgiven each other. Both Lily and James knew that things between Joey were horrible and that there was a huge chance that on this night they would get much worse. But at that particular moment they cared more about each other and their time alone than their friends. If anything happened they knew they couldn't stop it and that they would be there to pick up the pieces in the morning.

Once in their common room James gently pulled Lily into him and kissed her sweetly. She responded by kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. James knew that Lily had no experience when it came to guys so he went slowly. He had promised her not to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. Still sometimes he couldn't stop himself. And she hadn't complained gently sucked her bottom lip succeeding in getting her to open her mouth to him. They slowly got to know the feel of each other's mouths as they kissed. Sure they had kissed and fooled around a little before but every time they did they took their time. Each time they got to be alone together they got to learn more about the other. James slowly maneuvered them over to the couch where he broke the kiss only to sit down and pull Lily into his lap. He quickly resumed kissing her rubbing his tongue along hers sensually making her let out a small moan.

Moving from her mouth he quickly found her pulse point and began to suck on it, running his tongue along the ultra sensitive flesh. Lily couldn't help but let out a small gasp. She had no idea what to do in situations like this. She could feel the bulge in James' pants poking into her but had no idea what to do. Slowly she tested out moving against him like they had done on the dance floor. James stopped what he was doing and let out a deep groan. Lily took this as a good sign and moved harder against him.

"Are you trying to make me cum in my pants?" James asked breathing in Lily's ear as he nibbled lightly on the lobe.

"N-no." stuttered Lily as she turned red and stopped moving refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey..." James said softly as he tilted Lily's chin to make her look at him. "It's a good thing babe. Trust me. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of or embarrassed by." he finished with a lopsided grin. His eyes had darkened considerably from the arousal and it made Lily shiver to look into them. He softly pressed his lips to hers but before he could deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Will you...will you...show me how to um...please you?" asked Lily quietly as she blushed slightly but continued to look at him.

"Shit. Yes." said James as he let out a shaky breath. "Here, sit next to me. It'll make it ...easier. I'll well...I'll guide you." he finished slowly as he had Lily sit next to him facing him. He took her right hand in his and took off the glove she was wearing.

Lily leaned in and began to kiss him breaking the awkwardness. As their tongues dueled James slowly brought Lily's hand to the bulge in his pants. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she first brushed over him through his pants. Carefully he covered her hand with his and had her touch him more firmly, slowly massaging him. Once she caught on he slowly pulled away and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Lily didn't need to be shown what to do next. James gripped the couch hard as he felt Lily slip her hand down his pants and past his boxers. Lily continued kissing James as she reached down his pants. The feel of his hot skin on her hand sent chills through her. Suddenly her hand brushed against him, touching him for the first time. She completely froze.

"You don't have to you know." said James slowly as he shifted slightly. He was insanely uncomfortable in his pants. The leather was way too restricting.

"But I want to. You look like you're in pain though so ...I'll stop." said Lily quickly as she removed her hand and looked away from him.

"Its these damn leather pants. Not you. You're brilliant Lily." said James with a frown.

"Oh... then...well why don't you take them off." said Lily shyly

"Do you want me to?" said James slowly as he looked at Lily curiously.

"Yes... I... uhmm... want to ... can I um... see you?" said Lily quietly as she tried not to look away from him.

"Im not going to say no...but are you sure? Its not a big deal if you aren't ready." said James as he looked at Lily softly while silently begging her to say yes.

"Yes"

James kicked off his shoes and socks and then shimmied out of his pants until he was wearing just his boxers on bottom. Lily couldn't stop herself from looking at the tent in the material. Not that Lily had much to compare it to but she knew that James was well endowed. Looking back up to James' face Lily kissed him tenderly as he sat down. Reaching down into his boxers she slowly pulled him out. Breaking the kiss Lily laughed when she saw that James' eyes were shut tightly.

"This is no laughing matter Lily." said James tensely as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I wasn't laughing at well...you. I was laughing at the way your eyes were closed." said Lily softly.

"Oh."

Kissing him again shortly she carefully moved her hand up and down on his shaft. She couldn't believe how smooth and hot his skin felt beneath her palm. Looking down she couldn't help but stare at his member. She stopped moving her hand so she could really look at him. It was strange but not a bad strange, just different.

"Like what you see?" said James after a few minutes.

"Maybe." said Lily coyly as she began to stroke him once again. She sped up her tempo and then slowed it down a few times to see what he liked. When she accidentally brushed the head James gasped. Lily quickly added that into the mix. After a few minutes she felt James tense.

"Shit! Lily you have to stop." said James tensely. Lily slowed her movements but didn't stop.

"Why?" asked Lily coyly as she smiled up at her boyfriend.

"You know perfectly well how close I am to cumming." said James through his teeth as Lily brushed her fingers over the head again.

"No..." said Lily with a grin. James suddenly grabbed her hand and made her stop.

"I'm serious Lily." said James slowly.

"No. You're James. Sirius is with Joey. Though he shouldn't be cause all he does is mess with her." said Lily as a second thought as she took her hand off of James. He quickly pulled his pants back on and carefully zipped them up.

"Yeah. I'm James but Joey messes with Sirius just as much as he messes with her." said James tensely. The goddamn leather pants.

"Not really. Sirius is an arse! For God's sake, Joey hasn't done anything compared to Sirius. I mean he's slept with half of the school." said Lily with a frown. Why was James suddenly taking Sirius' side.

"Yeah but Sirius doesn't fucking have sex on the dance floor in front of everyone with two different people." snapped James as he frowned at Lily. He didn't want to fight with her and had no idea how they had gotten here.

"She wasn't having sex!" snapped Lily.

"No? She was having dry sex Lily! Everyone was but Joey took it to an extreme tonight and you know it!" said James in warning. Lily was suddenly on her feet.

"Oh? So its ok for you Guys to be total sex Gods but the second Joey lets go and has a little fun she gets labeled 'just as bad as Sirius'? For God's sake James she is just as much a virgin as I am!" snapped Lily angrily.

"Not after tonight I bet." said James under his breath. Though he really hoped he was wrong.

"Shut the FUCK up James! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! I thought she was your friend!" yelled Lily as she ran up the stairs to her room. She was not going to deal with his bull shit any longer.

"Yeah well so is he!" bellowed James but Lily had already slammed her door shut. Laying back on the couch he let out a sigh and closed his eyes letting his head fall back. That had been productive.

~*~

Sirius led Joey up to the seventh floor corridor. Holding her hand he kept her against his side. She followed without question figuring with all the times he had done this he knew exactly where he was going by now. When he stopped her in front of a painting and then walked back and forth three times she stared at him. When a door appeared she let out a small gasp. Sirius turned and grinned at her before pulling her dripping wet body against him and kissing her passionately. When he pulled back he led them into the room. Looking around Joey stared. The room was outfitted with deep oak colored wooden furniture, a large roaring fireplace and a beautiful four poster bed with deep red hangings and bed fixings.

"What is this place?" Joey asked slowly as she watched Sirius inperturbed the room so that they were completely alone.

"The Room of Requirement. I'll explain how it works another time. Do you like it?" Sirius as with a smile as he pulled her to him once again.

"Yes. Its very nice. Not overdone at all." said Joey as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Pulling back she kneeled down and pulled her wand out. Flicking it she sent a drying and cleaning spell over the both of them and then a spell to comb her hair out leaving it perfectly straight.

"Im glad you like it. Thanks." said Sirius when she was finished. Pulling her to him once again he kissed her heatedly and began walking them back towards the bed. Sitting down he motioned her to sit as well. Pulling his jacket, boots and socks off he grinned at her before undoing the tie around his neck and letting his hair fall free. He then kneeled and pulled Joey's boots and socks off as well.

Watching him she felt butterflies in her stomach. She was terrified and thrilled by what she was about to do. Once her boots and socks were off and she had set her sword belt aside she moved up in the bed moving back onto it. Pushing her wand under one of the pillows she watched him intently. Sirius quickly followed her. Once in bed with her he pulled all the hangings closed so that it was just the two of them. No distractions. Turning back to her he grinned to see that there was still a fire lit in Joey's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Good. Lets get this out of the way then." said Sirius as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at her abdomen. Muttering a quick incantation her stomach glowed blue before becoming normal again. She knew instantly that he had just done a contraceptive charm on her. There was no going back.

Sirius covered Joey easily settling himself half on her and still next to her. He quickly kissed her roughly demanding entrance to her mouth. She met him with just as much vigor, pulling him down to her and fighting him for the upper hand between their two dancing tongues. Sirius quickly over powered her. The way his tongue was moving against hers was quickly causing Joey to fall under some sort of spell that only he could release her from.

Sirius slowly moved one of his hands to Joey's stomach. He began tracing the lines of her abdominal muscles up towards her breasts. Carefully he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and began massaging the mound of flesh through her top. Joey let out a strangled moan and arched into his touch. With her eager response Sirius slowly moved his hand under her vest and tunic. Using his other hand he quickly undid the laces on the vest freeing her completely. Moving up to cup her full breast he found that she wore no bra. Letting out a low groan at the thought he attacked her mouth with even more passion. Working his thumb across her nipple Joey arched up into him again.

Using both his hands he lifted Joey's tunic and vest from her body, only breaking their kiss for a split second. Joey was completely lost in how good she felt. Sirius' hand was back on her breasts making her ache in ways she didn't think were possible. Suddenly Sirius broke their kiss to trail his lips down to her nipple. Before she could so much as think of what he was about to do his mouth covered her hardened peak and was rolling his tongue over it. Joey let out a gasp. Sirius used his other hand to tease her other breast. As he switched breasts Joey began clawing at his shirt. She didn't care about buttons she just wanted the damn thing off.

Sirius sensed her displeasure and sat up to take his shirt off. Sitting back slightly he looked down at her with desire evident in his eyes. She was sprawled out for him topless and completely willing. It was his greatest fantasy come true. Joey admired his body. While she had seen it when swimming before it was being in bed with him about to have sex with him that made it totally different. Slowly she sat up and reached out to trace his muscled chest and abs. His skin was pale and gloriously tight. He was well muscled from Quidditch and yet lean as well. Joey found the trail of hair that led from his navel downwards and traced it lightly. She heard Sirius' intake of breath and quickly reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers.

Sirius kissed her fiercely as he laid her back on the pillows. Feeling along her tight stomach and ridiculously sexy navel ring, he reached her pants. Feeling his way along her waist he found the zipper on the side. He quickly slid it down and then reached past her pants and knickers to her core. He slowly touched her knowing that he was the first to ever touch her there. As he moved his fingers lower, Joey felt like electricity was flowing through her. She arched up off the bed gasping into his mouth and gripping the sheets. He continued tormenting her until she was about to burst. He then slowed his menstruations as he broke their kiss to peel her pants and knickers off of her. Joey was in absolute bliss. She couldn't form a single cohesive thought. She knew that she should have been embarrassed at being naked with a man for the first time but she oddly want.

Once her pants were gone Sirius returned to her mouth, kissing her sweetly as he sped up and brought her to climax. She had never experienced something so... good. Sirius allowed her time to come down off her high by removing his pants and boxers. Joey slowed her breathing down and gingerly looked at Sirius. His eyes were black with lust and they made her shiver with desire. Slowly she reached out and touched him, moving her hand over him stroking him lightly. Looking at him she couldn't help but get a little scared. Sirius seemed to sense this and nuzzled her shoulder as she stopped stroking him.

"There is no way you are going to fit." said Joey in a small voice. It wasn't that Sirius was particularly well equipped in length, though none could complain about that, but he was certainly thicker than she had imagined.

"I will love. It will hurt a little but it will be alright. I promise." said Sirius slowly as he shifted and settled himself between her legs, looking her in the eyes as he moved over her.

"I know. I trust you." said Joey as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Breaking their kiss, Sirius shifted himself so that he was at her entrance. Joey willed herself to relax as she felt him move into place. She gasped as she felt him start to enter her. Joey stayed relaxed until she felt him stop. She looked up at him, locking eyes with him. She knew what came next and boldly nodded. Sirius hesitated a few seconds, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly he thrust all the way inside her, taking her completely. Joey gasped but made no other sound. Sirius could see the pain in her eyes and frowned in concern. Carefully he reached between them and began to ease her pain by rubbing her. He never stopped looking at her.

Slowly Joey began to relax. She could see how badly Sirius needed to move so she pushed up against him. He groaned softly as he sank deeper into her. Moving his hand from between them he kissed her sweetly before pulling out slowly. It was a bit painful at first but Joey slowly got used to it and began to enjoy it. Sirius was as talented as the rumors said. Joey was soon writhing beneath him in pleasure. His stamina never faltered and she was glad for it. He slowly drove her on, increasing the tempo and making her call out to him. Joey finally couldn't stand it anymore and called out his name brazenly as she came. Sirius followed soon after calling out her name as well. He collapsed against her stated like he hadn't been in the longest time. He was fully content. Leaning up on his elbows he looked down at Joey.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked quietly as he looked down at her.

"I... I've never been more relaxed." said Joey slowly with a slow smile.

"Good." said Sirius as he kissed her gently. Slowly he pulled out of her and then rolled onto his back next to her. Pulling her to his side she snuggled up to him, happily breathing in his scent. Sirius wrapped his arms around Joey and pulled the blankets over them.

"I meant it earlier Joey. I love you." said Sirius as they drifted off to sleep.

"I know you did. I love you too Sirius." mumbled Joey as she fell asleep. Sirius thought he was going to die of happiness when he heard her say that. He drifted off to sleep as well with a smile on his face and the girl he loved in his arms.

A/N: Yes I know this was essentially a purely sex chapter. But I'll have the next chapter out soon. I'll be more motivated if you REVIEW!!!! lots of drama and things coming up so please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9 Consequences

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey. I can officially say I know exactly what Joey's going through.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 9

Consequences

Joey woke up slowly. Her head was really groggy but she knew something wasn't right. Slowly she opened her eyes. What she saw should have made her smile but it terrified her. She was lying comfortably in someone's arms. Her head was on their shoulder while their arm was around her. Her hand was splayed across their chest covered by their own much larger hand. Inhaling slowly she recognized the scent of the person next to her. Spicy, wildly earthy and oh so male. It could only be one person. Sirius.

In a wave she remembered what happened and sat up quickly with a start. Dragging the covers up with her she made sure to cover her chest before she looked over to Sirius' face. He was just starting to stir and she held her breath hoping it wasn't true and that he wouldn't wake up. His steel gray eyes opened and looked up at her. A lopsided grin came to his face and he stretched lightly causing the covers to fall completely away from his body leaving him in his naked glory.

"Good morning love." Sirius spoke groggily as he grinned up at Joey. Seeing the look on her face he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…Nothing." Joey muttered quickly as she hugged the sheet to her tighter and quickly got out of bed. Moving around the room she quickly tried to locate her clothes. "I need to go."

"Joey?" Sirius spoke quietly as he looked at her. Reaching down he located his boxers and quickly pulled them on. Walking over to her he put his hands on her shoulders causing her to stop moving and stare up at him wide eyed. Her hair was a complete mess and she was flushed. The only word that came to his head at that moment was _beautiful_.

"I should go." Joey spoke quietly as she tore her eyes away from his and stepped away from him. Tears were springing to her eyes and she didn't want him to see. Reaching down she grabbed her knickers and her pants and started looking for her top.

"Joey stop." said Sirius gently as he followed her and grasped her shoulders again. Lifting her chin to meet his eyes he looked down at her softly. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" he asked her. Normally he wouldn't have cared either way what was going on with his bed partner as long as they left quickly. But this was different. This was Joey and he wanted so desperately to be a good man for her.

"I've told you. Nothing. I should go. This was a bad, bad mistake." Joey said quickly as she struggled to get away from him. But he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go Sirius."

"No. Is that what this is about? You think this was a mistake?" Sirius asked slowly as he searched her face with his eyes looking for an answer and receiving nothing but emptiness.

"Yes Sirius. This…last night was a mistake. Now please let me go. I need to go." Joey said her voice devoid of any emotion. She was trying to keep it together. She couldn't handle this. She had done the worst thing she could have possibly done. She had caved in and slept with him. The one thing she had promised herself she would never do she had gone and done.

"Joey last night was not a mistake to me. I love you. Do you not remember that?" Sirius spoke slowly as he released her, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I remember you saying that. But it was just in the heat of the moment. It's just lust Sirius. This…_us, _will never work. It was fun. I enjoyed it but its over and I need to go." said Joey quickly as she found her top. Quickly pulling her clothes on, she grabbed her boots and socks. Walking to the door she paused to look back at him.

"Do you honestly think that last night was nothing?" Sirius asked slowly as he stared at her. He felt his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. This was not how they were supposed to wake up together after making love the way they had.

"It was sex Sirius. That's it. Please. Just forget this happened." Joey said slowly before she undid the spell on the door and walked out. Shutting the door behind her she leaned back against it sighing and wiping away the tears that had jumped to her eyes. Looking both ways she quickly walked back to the common room. Going in she ran into her roommates. Looking away from them she tried to ignore their whispers. Running up the stairs she ran into the only one of her roommates she got along with. Katy.

"Hey, Joey. Just getting in?" Katy asked cheerfully as she looked at Joey. Seeing the half hidden emotion in Joey's eyes she frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine. Great. Just tired." Joey answered quickly before she ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into the dorm. Sighing she walked over to her trunk and quickly pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Ripping her clothes off of her body she pulled the t-shirt and shorts on just as Katy walked in. Setting her costume on the floor she quickly ignited it with the tip of her wand. Once burned she undid the spell and scourgified the area.

"Joey, I don't mean to pry but it hardly seems normal for you to set your clothes on fire. What's going on? Does this have to do with Sirius? Should I go get Lily?" Katy asked slowly as she walked over to the much smaller girl. Katy was easily 5'10" with long legs and a beautiful olive complexion that showed her Mediterranean heritage. Her large brown eyes were soft and kind as she looked at her roommate. She knew firsthand what a night with Sirius Black was like and knew that for a girl like Joey it could be the thing that made her snap. Unlike Joey, Katy had a level head and was easily able to see things for what they really were.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." Snapped Joey as she quickly strode to the bathroom and slammed the door in Katy's face. Locking it she cast an imperturbable charm around it and sighed. Leaning back against the door she couldn't stop the sobs that started wracking through her body. She knew she had been unnecessarily harsh with Katy but her mind wasn't thinking clearly. Sobbing uncontrollably for a good five minutes she felt as though her heart was breaking and she was going to be sick to her stomach. Barely making it over to the toilet she threw up everything she had eaten in the past twenty four hours.

Sitting back against the cool tile of the bathroom she took a couple of deep breathes. Flushing the toilet she stood up shakily and moved to the shower. Turning it on full blast she quickly peeled her clothes off and climbed into the shower. The water was scalding hot and it quickly turned her skin pink with the heat. Inhaling the thick steam, Joey began to scrub frantically at her body as though she could wash away what had happened the night before. Tears mixed with the water pouring over her body and soon Joey was weak with the effort. Leaning into the wall she sobbed as she scratched at her body and face. She hated herself. She had allowed her guard down and had given up the one thing that was important to her. Her virginity. She had let Sirius in and told him her darkest secret. That she loved him. It was eating her up inside. Things between them could never work out. They were two very different people. He wasn't going to change for her and she would be stupid to think that.

After an hour of letting the burning hot water crash over her she finally calmed enough to turn the water to ice cold. Letting out a cry as the icy water hit her she felt her skin relax. Taking a deep breath she turned the water off and stepped from the shower. Picking up her wand she dried her body and her hair with a quick spell. Not wanting to deal with her hair she cast another charm and held still while her hair quickly braided itself in a long French braid down her back. Taking another deep breath she looked in the mirror and stared at what she saw.

Her skin was bright red from the scrubbing and the hot water but that was nothing compared to the mark on her shoulder. Looking at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, Joey had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Sirius had left a large purple mark where he had bitten her and marked her as his. Grabbing her wand she cast every charm she could think of to try and make it go away but alas the mark held. With another deep breath Joey quickly cast a concealer charm on the mark and watched as it for the most part disappeared. She knew that she would have to reapply that charm ever few hours but it was worth it.

Pulling her clothes back on, Joey looked in the mirror and hardly recognized herself. Her face was pale despite the shower and she looked exhausted. Taking another deep breath she promised herself she would not shed another tear over this. It wasn't worth that. She had gotten exactly what she had asked for and was going to deal with the consequences. Undoing the charm on the door, Joey walked out to find both Lily and Katy sitting on her bed. Seeing the concern in Lily's eyes a sob tore from her mouth before she could stop it and she collapsed to the floor.

Lily was next to Joey in seconds. Pulling her best friend against her she wrapped her arms around Joey and rubbed her back slowly as she cried. Telling her that it would be alright over and over again she wasn't sure if she was saying that to help Joey or reassure herself. Looking to Katy, Lily saw that the other girl was looking at them sadly. Katy had run to Lily telling her that something was wrong with Joey. She had expected Lily to ask what it was but she had been surprised to find that Lily already had a pretty good idea. They had come back to the dorm room and waited for Joey to remerge.

Joey's sobs finally died down enough and she slowly looked up at Lily. Tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving stains. "I am such a fool Lily. I said I wasn't going to cry anymore today and here I am soaking your shirt." Joey said with an almost laugh. Sitting back she quickly flicked her wand and dried Lily's shirt. Standing up slowly she moved over to the bed and looked at Katy and Lily sadly. Lily crawled up next to her and wrapped and arm around her while Katy sat on the edge.

"It's ok Joey. I don't mind." Lily said calmly as she rubbed her best friends back.

"Well I mind. I can't seem to keep a single bloody promise to myself anymore. I break every single one. I'm sorry I snapped at you Katy. I didn't mean it." Joey said lamely as she looked over to Katy. They weren't the best of friends but they were still close.

"Its ok honey. You're upset. I don't expect you to be rational while you're upset. "Katy replied with a slow smile as she tucked a strand of her deep chocolate colored hair behind her ear. That earned a hiccup from Joey.

"Sweetie, why don't you tell us what happened?" Lily asked slowly after a few minutes. She had a sneaking suspicion but she wanted to hear it from Joey herself.

"Oh God. I'm so stupid. I'm a complete tart Lily." Joey cried as she sat up and looked at her best friend. "I did the worst thing possible. The one thing I promised myself I would never do."

"What?" Lily asked with an encouraging nod.

"I slept with Sirius." Joey mumbled as she looked away from the two girls and swallowed hard.

"Oh Joey. You did?" Lily asked her kindly as she looked to her best friend.

"Yes! "Joey cried as she stared at Lily, the answer written plainly on her face.

"How? I mean I know _how _but I mean what happened?" Lily asked slowly as she looked between Katy and Joey.

"It just did." said Joey slowly as she looked away.

"Did he _force_ you?! I'll fucking rip his…" stormed Lily.

"No! He didn't rape me Lily! I wanted it." Joey responded quickly as she hung her head in shame.

"Oh." said Lily quietly. "Are you uhm…ok?"

"I want you to think about that Lily. Really think about it." Joey said slowly as she looked at her best friend. Katy sat there silently. She knew what Joey was going through.

"I mean I know you're not ok but… oh bloody hell, I don't know what I mean. Why don't you tell me what happened after you ran out of the hall. " said Lily slowly as she gave Joey as soft look. Looking to Katy she sighed. "We all got a good view of what happened before you left the hall."

"Oh." Joey said as she blushed remembering the scene in the hall. Though she did have to admit the sword fight had been rather fun. She hadn't had a good spar in a very long time. "Well uhmm… I ran out into the rain and was standing by the lake really pissed because I didn't really want that to be my memory of my fist kiss you know? Well… Sirius followed me and we argued until one thing led to another … he apologized … I forgave him… and suddenly we were kissing. I don't know Lily… I got so caught up in the way he felt against me that I completely turned to putty. He just… I don't know. I lost control… told him that I wanted him… we went up to the third floor where there was this strange room that was seriously out of some romance novel, and well… uhm… we had sex." Said Joey slowly as she looked between the two girls in front of her.

"Well… I'm not really sure what to say. I mean… did you enjoy it?" asked Lily slowly.

"I … uhm… well yeah." Said Joey quietly as she hung her head and turned red.

"Well that's a good thing. So I take it Sirius lives up to the rumors." Said Lily with a coy smile.

"It's not a fucking good thing Lily! Sure, Sirius knows what he's doing but for God's sake Lily! I just had random sex with a guy I _hate_!" said Joey frantically.

"I don't understand what you're freaking out about. Either you liked it or you didn't. But stop lying about not liking Sirius because we all know you do." said Lily with a frown. She couldn't figure out what the big problem was and looked to Katy for help.

"Seriously Joey breathe. What is the big deal? I mean yes, it is a big deal to lose your virginity. Especially to Sirius. But you're acting like something else happened. I mean what? Did he confess his undying love for you and you admitted you love him as well?" Katy said with a small smile. When Joey looked away quickly she stared. "Oh."

"Oh my God Joey! Did he?" Lily said incredulously as she stared at her best friend.

"Yes." said Joey simply as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh. Wow. Uhmm… Katy?" Lily said slowly in shock.

"Yeah. Wow about sums it up." Katy said slowly. She had slept with Sirius to both girls knowledge. She knew how Sirius operated. They were friends. They talked about things. Joey being one of them. "Look Joey, I know you're really scared as you should be but you need to pull it together. What happened this morning?" Katy asked slowly as though she were trying to put pieces of a puzzle together.

"I woke up and was scared shitless." Joey spat out.

"No shit Sherlock. What I mean is were you guys cuddling, did you leave him while he was still asleep? What?" Katy asked her with a frown.

"Yes we were cuddling. I sat up and pulled the sheet with me. He woke up and was all cute and lovely. I got up and got dressed and told him that it was just lust so we should just forget it ever happened and then I left." Joey said quickly. Thinking about what had happened that morning felt like someone was stabbing her in the heart and twisting the knife.

"Did he try and stop you?" Katy asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Oh Joey. Why did you just run from him?" Katy asked carefully.

"What was I supposed to do? Be ok with this? I'm not Katy! Maybe you're fine with sleeping with random guys but I'm not." Joey snapped. It was harsh and she knew it. "I'm sorry Katy, I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"Yeah you did. It is common knowledge that I've slept with my fair share of guys. Sirius being one of them. And that's why I can honestly say that what you did was stupid but he didn't mean for it to happen that way. I know Sirius. Maybe not as well as the two of you do in some respects but I know how he works with girls and sex and he doesn't act like he did with you with just anyone. Normally he's gone before you wake up or he kicks you out as soon as you wake up. There's no softness, no kissing, no touching other than the necessary. It's strictly sex. That's why I can tell you that he really does love you Joey. Fuck, he wouldn't shut up about you the whole time we slept together. That has to mean something." Katy said in all honesty. She wasn't ashamed of the things she had done though she wasn't proud of them either.

"Jeese Katy. I didn't want to know that." Joey mumbled even though she knew her roommate was right.

"Joey, will you just think about it?" Katy asked slowly. She knew how much Sirius cared about the blonde in front of her but she also knew that Joey was scared to be hurt worse than she already had been.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. I really think I just need to be alone for awhile." Joey said slowly as she looked up at Lily and Katy. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate them but she really wanted to be alone and think.

"You're welcome. I'll see you both later." Katy replied easily as she got up and left. She knew that Lily would stay a little longer and respected their bond.

"Joey?" Lily asked slowly as she looked to her best friend.

"I'm going to be ok Lils. I just need to think and be alone. I've got it together now. I think." Joey said with a half hearted laugh. "Really though. It's ok Lily. Go hang out with James or kill Sirius. Something. But really, I'll be ok. If I don't come down by dinner then you can worry a bit and come get me."

"Ok. I just hate to see you like this." said Lily softly as she stood up holding onto Joey's hand.

"I hate being like this. But I'll be ok. I promise Lily." Joey said with a small smile towards her best friend. Lily squeezed her hand reassuringly before walking across the room.

"Just send one of the first years to me if you need me." Lily said slowly.

"Ok Lily. I'll be fine though." Joey replied automatically.

"I know you will. You always are."

A/N: So this chapter really just dealt with Joey's emotional state. It was probably a bit more dramatic than it needed to be but I thought it came out well. Also I've introduced Katy a little bit. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep her and include her in more of the none romantic and romantic plot. Her and Remus maybe? Let me know and I'll take that into consideration.

Once again. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get these chapters up. It has been a very crazy six months for me. Hopefully I will keep on top of this story. REVIEWS are very helpful. So you know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10 When Dawn Breaks

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey. I can officially say I know exactly what Joey's going through.

Warnings:

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 9

When Dawn Breaks

Sirius stared at the spot Joey had been and felt his heart ripping out of his chest. She was gone. He couldn't believe it. Grabbing his wand from under the covers he quickly summoned some clothes. Pulling them on he quickly left the room, leaving his costume in the room he really didn't care what happened to it. It was official. She had left him. There was only one word that popped into his head as he strode down the corridor…FUCK.

Sirius quickly walked down the halls looking for her but not seeing her though he hadn't really expected to. Brushing past a group of fourth year girls who nearly died when he walked by, he walked towards James and Lily's common room. Breaking into a slight jog he jogged the rest of the way to the door. Muttering the password, he strode in to find James draped over one of the couches wearily.

"Hey Padfoot… what's up?" James asked as though he had forgotten that they weren't talking. In truth he missed his best friend and was sick of their pissing contest.

"Uhm… well… we're cool right Prongs? Like we're best mates again even though I've been a complete arse lately?" said Sirius slowly as he sat in a comfy chair across from James.

"Yeah. I forgive you. Why? What's up?" James asked slowly. He wasn't stupid.

"Well, uh, fuck Prongs! I did something really stupid." said Sirius as he put his head in his hands.

"What did you do now?" said James sharply. The only reason Sirius would be acting like this is if it involved Joey.

"I …I slept with Joey." Mumbled Sirius into his hands.

"What? I could have sworn you just said that you slept with Joey." said James as he laughed.

"I did Prongs!" said Sirius frantically as he looked up at his best friend.

"What!" bellowed James as he jumped up. "You fucking idiot! You fucked her?!"

"Yes…but it wasn't like that!" said Sirius frantically before James tried to kill him.

"What did you follow her after you kissed her and then seduced her? She's pretty much my little sister Padfoot and one of our closest friends Padfoot! It's Joey! Not some whore!" said James thoroughly pissed.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Came Lily's voice from the door. She had just left Joey to let her sleep.

"What?!" roared Sirius as he jumped up as well.

"I didn't mean it like that Lily! You saw Joey last night. She was acting a bit like a tart. I would never call her a whore though!" said James quickly. This was going to get ugly.

"And yet you said she was really no better than Sirius!" said Lily venomously.

"You fucking prick!" bellowed Sirius as he slammed James back into the couch and pulled his wand on him. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't curse your arse into next week!"

"What the fuck Sirius! You're the one who fucked her last night because ever since you got it in your head that you wanted her no one else had been able to get you off! You're the one who fucking used her!" yelled James.

"I didn't just fuck her James! This wasn't just to get me off! I'm fucking in love with her!" yelled Sirius

"Bull shit! What's you're saying? 'Love 'em and leave 'em'!" yelled James.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Lily as she came between them. "Sirius … Sit down! Both of you need to stop it! This isn't about you two and your pissing contest! Sirius… you're screwed. James…just stop it! You two fighting about this isn't going to change it."

"Lily…tell me she's ok and that she doesn't hate me. That she's ok." Said Sirius gently as he looked at Lily pleadingly. Lily had never seen such concern, love and fear in Sirius eyes. It took her entirely by surprise.

"Joey… uhm…I wish I could say she's all right but she's not. Far from it. She's really messed up right now." Said Lily slowly.

"I have to see her! I don't know how I'm going to get up the dorm stairs but I have to see her!" said Sirius as he jumped up and went to leave. Lily quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sirius, No. She needs to be alone right now." Said Lily sternly.

"No Lily, you're wrong!" said Sirius as he pulled away.

"Don't make me freeze you Sirius." Said Lily sharply as she pulled her wand out.

"Why cant you understand? Lily, I love her! I know she's probably freaking out right now because of last night. Being alone is the last thing she needs though. She needs me!" Said Sirius passionately. "James, will you make your girlfriend let me go?"

"Why should I? You hurt her and then turned around and slept with her, taking her innocence! Why should I trust you at all?" said James moodily from the couch where he had plopped himself down.

"Prongs? Do you really not trust me?" Said Sirius sadly.

"Padfoot… I don't know. I would trust you with my life any day but…what the hell were you thinking?" said James as he softened a bit.

"I wasn't. I was caught up in Joey and how much I wanted her to know what I've felt for her all this time." Said Sirius quietly.

"Sirius… you should know better than anyone what the first time is like for a girl. Especially one like Joey." Said James with a frown. He understood what Sirius was saying but still couldn't forgive him for it.

"I know James. I just…if I had stopped her she would have taken it to mean that I didn't want her which would probably have been worse. I love her and wanted to show her that. She wasn't complaining." Said Sirius slowly.

"She would not have taken your rejection the way you thought. Joey's more level headed than that." Said James.

"No, Sirius is right. Joey would have taken it just as badly if not worse." Said Lily finally stepping back into the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Said James skeptically. He was getting really annoyed with this conversation. He and Lily had their own problems without all of this.

"Yes. Joey would have thought that Sirius didn't want her because she was acting like a tart. It's the same things as now so even if you two hadn't slept together we would still be having these problems." Lily said wearily as she sat down on the couch next to James. She hadn't forgiven him yet but was close to it.

"Well if you wont to let me go see her then what should I do?" Said Sirius with a sigh.

"I'm not sure yet. Joey has closed off from me right now so we'll just have to wait until I can get through to her better." Lily said slowly.

"All right. Prongs… are we ok?" Sirius asked slowly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. I cant believe you did that Padfoot but I'm not mad at you." said James with a slight smile.

"Ok. Well… I think I'm going to go for a fly. If you need me, or Joey does, I'll be down there." Said Sirius as he turned to leave.

"Sirius, don't do anything stupid." Lily said before he left.

"Don't worry I wont." Said Sirius. With that he was gone.

"When it comes to him and Joey I always worry." Said Lily quietly.

"Yeah…" mumbled James.

"James… are you still mad at me?" Lily asked quietly as she glanced over at him.

"No. I never really was. I just… there was the whole lack of blood to the brain thing going on and…I guess I was just annoyed because Joey was with that Slytherlin when she should have been with Sirius the whole time. I was wrong for taking out my frustration on you. I love Joey but there are some things about her that bug me." Said James slowly.

"Oh … yeah. I know what you mean. Would I be a bad friend if I said that you were right about most of what you said?" said Lily slowly as she looked up at James. She hated admitting that anyone but herself was right about anything.

"No. Joey knows it too. I really wasn't trying to sound like a sexist prick." Said James with a small laugh as he reached out and pulled Lily next to him.

"I know you weren't." Said Lily softly as she curled up at his side. She was so glad they were ok again. It had stressed her out even if it had only been just one night. It was in that moment that she realized just how much she cared for James and the thought of it scared the hell out of her.

"You know something, you have impeccable timing." Said James with a laugh as he thought about what had just happened.

"I know. That was a bit funny now that I think about it. I'm quite the little shit starter aren't I?" said Lily with a laugh as she looked up in to James' eyes.

"Oh shut up!" said James teasingly with a laugh.

"Make me." Teased Lily.

"Fine." Said James and with that he quickly covered Lily's mouth in a soft but firm kiss.

~*~

Joey tossed and turned and tossed and turned for awhile until she couldn't stand it anymore. Sighing she sat on the edge of her bed. She really didn't want to do anything. There was an emptiness inside of her that was killing her. Looking to her trunk she saw her broom sticking out slightly. Getting up she pulled it out and grinned. Changing quickly into a pair of thick sweatpants and a sweatshirt she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the window. Muttering a quick transfiguration spell the stained glass window quickly became a door. She hadn't done this in a couple of years but still remembered how to. Climbing out the window with her broom she easily climbed on it and jumped off the ledge into the air.

Taking a deep breath she felt herself relax a little as she moved effortlessly with her broom. This was just what she needed. Speeding along through the air she let her broom take her where it wanted, not quite paying attention to where she was going. When she found herself down on the Quidditch pitch she almost laughed. Somehow she always ended up here when she flew. Dropping to the ground she laid out in the middle of the field. It was cold but comforting. Looking up she saw it was going to rain soon but really didn't care. Closing her eyes she relaxed and didn't even hear the person approaching until he spoke.

"Joey?" Sirius asked slowly as he stared down at her.

"Sirius! Uh..shit. You scared me." Joey exclaimed as she jumped up grabbing her broom.

"What are you doing? You know its not safe to be out here alone like this." he asked slowly.

"Uhm…I was just trying to uh… relax." Joey mumbled as she looked at her feet. This was awkward as all hell. She really didn't want to see him at the moment.

"Oh." Sirius said quietly. "Why did you do that this morning Joey?"

"I-I … I don't know." Joey said simply. She had no idea what to say or do.

"Did last night really mean nothing to you?" Sirius asked her as he stared down at her his eyes boring into hers.

"I don't know. No it didn't mean nothing. I don't know what it meant. It was just a mistake. Look I'm sorry I just cant do this." Joey said frantically as she moved to run past him. When he grabbed her by both of her arms holding her still she finally looked up at him and gasped. He looked so miserable. "Sirius?"

"Why? What is so hard about this. I love you Joey. Can you not understand that?" Sirius spoke softly as he looked at her.

"I …everything! You cant love me." Joey said frantically as she tore her eyes away from his.

"Why? Why cant I?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Because I wont let you!" exclaimed Joey as she struggled against him.

"And if I'm not giving you a choice?"

"Sirius…"

"No Joey. There is no choice in this." Sirius grumbled as he took her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "I know you're scared love. Bloody hell this is terrifying. But I just want a chance Joey. I just want to be able to show you that I'm serious about this. About being with you."

"What do you want me to say? Ok? Lets be a couple and kiss and have lots of sex?" Joey asked slowly as she looked up at him. God she wanted to give in and let this happen but she didn't want to be his toy either.

"Yes. And no. Christ Joey I don't care if we never have sex again. I just want to be able to be with you." Sirius said in all honesty. He didn't know when he had turned into a pansy but he would do anything for her right about now.

"Sirius…you cant live without sex. I know that and you know that. Hell the whole world knows that." Joey said with a half a smile.

"If no sex is what it takes to get you to let me in then I'll learn to love my right hand." Sirius said with one of his lopsided grins.

"Sirius…" Joey started shaking her head at him. "Its not about not having sex. I just don't want to get hurt."

"I know you don't. No one wants to get hurt. But Joey, if we don't at least try we're never going to know if we could have worked." Sirius said slowly.

"What if I'm ok with that?"

"Well I'm not Joey. I'm not going away. And I'm not giving up." Sirius stated boldly.

"Fine. But we have to go slow. I don't know what this is like." Joey said slowly as she looked down turning red. She was giving in to Sirius Black. What had the world come to?

"We'll go as slow as you like love." Sirius said with a huge grin before he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to him. Joey wrapped her arms around him as well and tried to keep from laughing and crying at the same time. She had no idea what was going to happen but she knew that whatever it was it was going to be interesting.

A/N: I know this is has been way over due. But my life has finally calmed down enough for me to start writing again. Hopefully I'll be up and posting weekly. So sorry its taken so long. Now I know a lot of you are wondering where did Lily and James go? They'll be back. Here they're back a little bit more, but right now the story is a bit focused on Joey and Sirius. Its going to switch off between the two couples as the drama begins. So relax, there story will be back. And last but not least…REVIEW!!!!!!!! I love getting REVIEWS! So please please please REVEIEW.

The real plot of the story is about to pick up now. Voldemort is coming!!!!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11 Bludgers, Dresses and Voldie

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey. I can officially say I know exactly what Joey's going through.

Warnings

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

Chapter 11

Bludgers, Dresses and Voldemort?

Life went on as usual at Hogwarts. Or as usual as a school full of half trained witches and wizards could manage. November passed though not without its events. Attacks were starting to become a more and more frequent thing and not just in the outside world. The threat of a new dark wizard had pressed its way within the castle as well as out. A girl had been hospitalized having been found severely cursed mid December. But with the dawning of the Christmas season, a whole new set of troubles began.

"What are am I supposed to get James for Christmas?" Lily asked frantically as she and Joey lay around her room one early Saturday morning.

"I haven't the faintest idea Lils. What am I going to get Sirius? And what's more, what are we going to wear to the ball this next week?" Joey asked as she rolled over and looked at Lily.

"Oh I had completely forgotten about that! And I'm head girl! What is happening to me Joey?" Lily asked frantically as she sat down at her desk with a thump.

"You're in love." Joey said with a laugh. Since Halloween things had been the simplest they had ever been for both Joey and Lily. James and Sirius both turned out to be rather good boyfriends when they put their mind to it. And as such their girlfriends had begun to relax. Joey had gotten used to the idea of dating Sirius and found that she actually loved it. And him though she wasn't quite ready to admit that part yet.

"Yes well its not like James can know that part yet." Lily said as she looked down blushing.

"True. I haven't told Sirius since Halloween. Though he tells me daily." Joey said with a roll of her eyes.

"At least you know he returns the feelings Joey. I don't know if James does." Said Lily simply.

"James loves you Lily. And when the time is right you both will say it. Anyways, are you going to come to the match this afternoon?" Joey asked slowly. It was the big match against Slytherlin and she was super nervous. Though she would never let on.

"Of course. It's not like my boyfriend would forgive me if I didn't go." Lily said with a laugh. Looking at her clock she frowned. The match started in a couple of hours. "Are you nervous?"

"Terrified. I barely got a wink of sleep last night. Something just feels off today. I don't know. I'm sure it will be fine." Joey said slowly. She could feel her stomach knotting just at the thought.

"You'll be great Joey. Come on lets go get you something to eat. You're going to need all your strength in this weather." Lily said with a nod as she looked out the window. It was storming furiously. Walking to the door she opened it to find James standing there with his fist raised.

"Oh, hey. Sorry to interrupt your girls time but I came to get Joey." James said with a lopsided grin. "Not that I don't want to see you love." He finished as he gave Lily a soft peck on the lips.

"Eh? What do you want James?" Joey asked as she came forward. Walking out the door she moved into the common area to see Sirius. "Hey." She said with a grin as she went over and kissed him softly before sitting next to him on the couch.

"I need to make sure my star seeker eats. We've brought up all you favorites. Bacon, avocado, chocolate, bread, and even some smoked salmon. Why you like all those things is beyond me but we brought them anyways." James said lightly as he led Lily over to the chair across from Sirius and Joey and sat down pulling Lily into his lap.

"So I see." Joey said with a laugh as she looked at the coffee table. Grabbing the salmon she began to nibble on it. "Should I even ask how you knew these were my favorites James or is my boyfriend up to his usual tricks?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Guilty as usual love. We wanted to make sure you ate and the house elves down in the kitchen were very complying." Sirius said with a grin as he kissed Joey's neck lightly.

"Well thanks guys. I do appreciate it but I'm really not all that hungry." Joey said simply as she leaned into Sirius nibbling on a piece of bacon.

"You need to eat anyways Joey. Slytherlin has replaced Mincent as their seeker. You'll be flying against Malfoy." James said slowly.

"You're kidding me! James he's the one who's behind that girl's attack! I know they said they don't know who did it but who else could it be?" Joey exclaimed as she sat up.

"I know Joey but there's nothing we can do to change it. Besides the team will look out for you. We know he has a slight obsession with you." James said carefully. She could feel Sirius tighten up beside her and sighed as she sat back.

"I know. But I wish I didn't have to fly against him to begin with. He's twice my size and with the wind today maybe I should put sand in my robes." Joey muttered.

"You've flown against guys his size before in much worse weather. You'll be fine Joey. Just stay calm and stay focused." James said quickly.

"I'll watch out for you babe. He won't be able to pull anything." Sirius said gruffly as he squeezed Joey's hand lightly.

"Maybe the match will get called off." Lily added in quickly with a reassuring look.

"Thanks guys but no its fine. Lets talk about something else though. Like what Lily and I are going to do about getting dresses for the ball next week." Joey said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah!!! God I wish there was some way we could sneak off into Hogsmead for a couple of hours tomorrow." Lily said with a smile. She knew James and Sirius could sneak them in, she just hoped their price wouldn't be too high.

"Why don't you just ask us if we'll sneak you in?" James asked with a laugh.

"Because it's so much more fun to do it this way?" Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah fine. We'll take you two into town tomorrow. But for now Joey, Sirius and I need to go down and get changed love." James said with a grin as he kissed Lily's cheek.

"We'll meet you two down there. See you after the game Lils. You better be rooting for us." Joey said with a smile as she stood and took Sirius' hand pulling him up after her. Leading him out of the room she gave James and Lily some privacy.

"You'll be careful wont you?" Lily asked James with a smile as she stood up.

"Of course babe and when we come out victorious we'll have a party back here for our closest friends. And then a more private party up in my room. What do you say?" James asked with a suggestive smile as he stood and wrapped his arms around Lily leaning his forehead on hers.

"I think that sounds perfect. Just be safe and keep Joey safe." Lily said softly as she stood on her tip toes and kissed James soundly on the lips. It was a simple kiss full of promise. Pulling back she smiled. "Go on, your team is waiting for you and Remus will be here any minute to go over some notes."

"Alright alright. Kicking me out for your other boyfriend I see how it is." James said in mock hurt as he walked to the door.

"You know I… care about you." Lily stammered. Blushing as she had almost said the L word she smiled and walked over giving him another kiss. "Go have fun and I'll see you after the match. Kill Slytherlin for me will ya?" She finished smoothly.

"Anything for you love." James replied before giving her one last kiss and walking out of the room. Striding down to the Gryffindor changing rooms he knew he was smiling. Running through the rain he rushed into the locker room to find his team already waiting for him. Moving over towards his locker he started changing quickly into their scarlet robes. A knock on the adjacent changing room door announced that Joey was ready as well.

"Come on in Joey." James called.

"Thanks. Just wanted to be sure you all were half decent." Joey said with a laugh as she walked over to Sirius sliding her hand into his easily.

"Thanks. So team, you know this is going to be a hard match. The weather is against us and Slytherlin isn't going to give an inch. What's more they've added Malfoy to their ranks as their new seeker. Be on your guard for anything funny because you can be sure they will be trying anything they can to win. We know our stuff guys. This is the best team we've had for the last few years. Let's win another Cup for Gryffindor. "James said simply. His before game speeches were never elaborate and always to the point. The team nodded and went about finishing getting ready.

The next half hour passed quickly as the team warmed up lightly, stretching out and casting charms to help them against the storm. When at last it was time to go, they all grabbed their brooms and stepped out into the sleet that was falling. By the time they made it to the center of the pitch they were soaked. The crowd around them was a blur and they could barely make out the sound of the whistle. Mounting their brooms James gave Joey one last look.

"Catch it for us quickly Joe. This is going to be rough." He called to her. Joey just nodded. At the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle, the game began.

Joey kicked off hard from the ground leaping into the air. Soaring up out of the chaser's way she was happy to see James speeding off in the direction of the goal posts with the Quaffle in his hand. Sirius stayed near her but defended his team as well. Spotting Malfoy, Joey kept her distance and began her search for the Snitch. Scanning frantically she found that it was almost impossible to see anything that small unless it was right in front of her. Doing a lap around the pitch she realized Malfoy was on her tail.

"No bodyguards up here to protect you McLadden." Malfoy called to her as he brought his broom even with hers.

"Nope, just the entire student body and teachers to witnesses whatever you try and pull Malfoy. May I suggest you get you mind in the game and do your job." Joey taunted him as she continued scanning for the snitch.

"JOEY! Quit talking and hurry up we're dying down here!!!" James yelled through the storm. Looking down Joey could see that he was supporting a split open lip and looked like hell. Nodding to him she sped off.

Malfoy said nothing more but stayed close to her. The game wore on and both teams scored countless goals. Gryffindor was up but not by much. It was nearing the first hour when Joey finally spotted the snitch. Diving she went after it but Malfoy was right on her tail. They sped through the air trying to reach it first. Pulling her broom ahead of his slightly she knocked hard into him trying to throw him in the air. Kicking out she caught his hand succeeding in smashing it. Pulling forward she wrapped her fingers around the snitch and pulled up triumphantly. They had won.

Flying towards the ground she was grinning like mad until she saw the bludger coming towards her. Without a chance in hell to react she managed to land on the ground before it hit. She wasn't sure what hurt more her stomach where the bludger hit or her back from where she hit the ground. Curling onto her side she vomited everywhere as her body convulsed. She was dimly aware of people rushing to her side. Looking up she saw the terrified and bloodied faces of James and Sirius and just managed to make out Madame Hooch before she promptly passed out.

Joey awoke groggily to find herself in the hospital wing. Groaning she tried to sit up only to feel as though she'd been run over by a truck. Sighing she laid back remembering the bludger she had taken to the stomach. Looking around she saw that it was sometime in the early morning and it was empty in the hospital wing. Except for the bed of the girl who had been attacked. She was there though clearly in a coma. Just then Madame Pomphrey came out of her office.

"Ah! I see you're awake dear. Good news good news. How are you feeling?" the elderly witch asked quickly as she strode over to Joey's bed.

"Thirsty…" Joey managed to scratch out of her dry throat.

"Here you are. Little sips dear. You don't want to make yourself sick." Madame Pomphrey urged as she held a cup of water up to Joey's lips. Joey sipped it carefully glade for the even small bit of water.

"Thank you." Joey whispered as she laid back.

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? You took a rather nasty fall. Though you should be alright within a couple of days." Madame Pomphrey urged.

"I'm just a bit sore." Joey said quietly.

"That's to be expected. You broke quite a few ribs, which I have repaired but your stomach is bruised badly. It looks worse than it really is. Madame Hooch managed to get you up here quickly so I was able to stop a lot of the internal damage and heel it without too much trauma to you. But you will be tired for a few days. You internal organs took quite the beating, its amazing no serious damage was caused." Madame Pomphrey said cheerily. "Now I suggest you get some more rest. If you're able to stand in the morning I'll let you go back to your dorm. But take it easy Miss McLadden."

"Thanks." Joey mumbled as she closed her eyes. She was almost instantly asleep.

Joey awoke again a few hours later to hear voices above her. Opening her eyes she smiled when she saw Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

"Hello." Joey muttered with a grin. Sirius instantly leaned over and kissed her soundly before pulling back and brushing her hair off her face.

"Shit Joey we've been worried. Are you ok?" Sirius asked quickly.

"I'm fine. I promise." Joey said with a smile as she sat up slowly. She was sore but didn't feel dizzy or nauseas.

"Oh thank god." Sirius mumbled before hugging her tightly. Joey smiled over at James, Lily and Remus.

"So, did we win? What happened to you all?" she asked with a small laugh after Sirius pulled back. James was still supporting a split open lip and now a black eye, and Sirius had a bruise on the side of his face that looked just as bad.

"Yeah. You caught the snitch just in time. Slytherlin was starting to play even more dirty. I took a punch to the mouth halfway in and Sirius collided with well Lestrange after you were hit. The black eye is from a nasty little fight we had with Slytherlin last night after the match. But its nothing. Lestrange was the one who hit that bludger at you. He's since been banned from Quidditch." James said with a grin.

"Oh. Well that's good I guess. Now will one of you find Pomphrey. I want to get out of here." Joey said with a smile.

Sometime later Joey found herself lying on Lily's bed. Lily and James had gone to Hogsmead so that Lily could pick out dresses for both Joey and herself. It had been decided that since Joey was hurt, she would stay in Lily's room until she was feeling better. Sirius was staying with her and Lily had decided to sleep with James for the next night or two. Not that anything other than sleeping would occur.

"Sirius, you've been rather quiet." Joey said softly as she looked over at her boyfriend who was dozing next to her.

"Oh." Sirius said slowly as he rolled over and looked down at her propping himself up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked softly as she reached up to caress his face.

"It was my fault Joey." Sirius said slowly as he looked away from her.

"What was your fault?"

"The bludger hitting you. If I had been paying more attention I could have stopped it." Sirius said simply as he looked back at her.

"Oh Sirius, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that Lestrange was going to pull that even after the game was over. Please don't blame yourself. Everything is fine anyways. I'll be up and about in no time." Joey said softly.

"Still. I just feel like there was something I could have done." Sirius muttered.

"Like what? Jumped in between and saved me?" Joey asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Sirius, its fine really. Please don't be so hard on yourself." Joey said softly.

"I cant help it. I'm supposed to protect you Joey."

"Says who?"

"The handbook on how to be a good boyfriend."

"Sirius, things happen. Accidents happen. You cant always be there to protect me." Joey said softly.

"I can try."

"Yes and you will sometimes not be able to save me. And you have to accept that."

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Said Sirius slowly.

"You don't have to be." Joey said as she leaned up and kissed him softly. Just then Lily and James strode into the room.

"Hey you two. How are you feeling Joey?" Lily asked with a grin as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine. Did you get us dresses?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Of course. You're going to love yours. Hopefully." Lily said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will. Now if these silly boys would ever give us a moment's peace I could actually see it." Joey said with a laugh as she grinned at Sirius and James.

"I see how it is. Fine we'll be in the common room doing homework." James said with a laugh. Sirius gave Joey one last kiss before getting up and following James.

"Are you really ok Joey?" Lily asked as the door shut behind Sirius.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit sore. So lets see these dresses." Joey said with a smile as she sat up.

"Well, here's mine." Lily said as she pulled out an emerald green dress made of silk. It was strapless and long with a slight train and a slit up one side. It was the perfect match to Lily's eyes.

"Oh my god Lily! It's beautiful!!! Has James seen it?" Joey asked with a smile.

"No of course not. I let the store clerk see the color so that they could match James' tie to it but no he has no idea what it looks like.

"Oh good." Joey said.

"And this one is yours. We got Sirius a tie to match as well though he claims he wont wear it." Lily said with a laugh as she pulled out a deep purple colored garment. It was made from a satiny stretch silk and looked like half of it was missing. "Now don't worry, I know it doesn't look like much but it will be spectacular on you. It was the same store clerk as last time so it should fit you perfectly. Its backless and long."

"It doesn't look pretty but I'm sure it will be lovely Lily. Thank you." Joey said with a smile. "So are you really sure its ok that Sirius and I are sleeping in here?"

"Yes of course! You need somewhere quiet to rest and the dorm wasn't going to give you that. Besides I really don't mind sleeping with James." Lily said as a blush crept over her.

"Lily Evans! Have you and James had sex?" Joey blurted out as she stared at her best friend.

"NO! No. We haven't. We've done other things but not had sex. I just like sleeping next to him." Lily said as she turned crimson.

"Ok. Good. I was going to have to hurt you for not having told me." Joey said with a laugh.

"No, we've only just touched each other. A lot." Lily said with a smile.

"And do you like it?" Joey asked knowing what Lily was referring to.

"Yes…" Lily mumbled as she turned an even deeper red. "But sometimes his fingers aren't well enough. Is that bad?"

"Not at all hun. As long as you're comfortable and not doing things just to please him its fine. And when you're ready, I'm sure he'll be very gentle with you." Joey said with a smile as she looked at her best friend.

"Oh. Ok. At least I'm normal. I want to do it but I'm scared." Lily said slowly.

"That's normal Lily. I was terrified my first time." Joey said in all honesty.

"I know its normal, but I mean what was your first time like exactly?" Lily asked slowly. They hadn't talked about Halloween night since it had happened and Lily was still curious.

"Well, it was a bit scary. I mean I hadn't done anything up until that point with anyone. So he really was my first everything. He was gentle though and made sure I got some pleasure from it. I mean, it was good Lily. It hurt a little at first. Ok a lot. But I hadn't had the uh…conditioning that you have. Does that make sense?" Joey said slowly.

"Sort of. So you're saying that the more he fingers me the less it will hurt when we actually have sex." Lily asked slowly. They both were blushing slightly but the more they talked the less awkward it became.

"Yeah. I mean think about it. Its like a muscle. The more you condition it the less sore you are after the main event. It's the same sort of thing." Joey said with a laugh.

"Only you could turn this into some sort of sports thing." Lily said with a laugh as she sat next to Joey.

"So, have you and Sirius well you know, done it since Halloween?" Lily asked with a grin.

"No. We haven't." Joey said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. I just don't want our relationship to be physical. And he respects that." Joey said softly.

"Well that's good. I was a little…" Lily started but was cut off by a swift knock on the door before it was opened to reveal a frantic looking James.

"There's been an attack on London. Voldemort had proclaimed himself."

A/N: Something a little different. I've been having bouts of writers block with this story because I know the direction I want it to go but I'm having trouble getting there. REVIEW please. Tell me what you want to see happen. I'll try to take it into consideration.


	12. Chapter 12 When Everything Falls Apart

A/N: I own nothing sadly, except Joey. I can officially say I know exactly what Joey's going through.

Warnings: This particular chapter is basically two very highly SEXUAL SITUATIONS COMING UP!!!!! Just a bit of warning so that you can skip this chapter if you do not like that sort of thing. It doesn't pertain to the entire story as a whole.

Yes there is a lot of cussing this is about a friend and I's actual life

Yes, there will be sex and sexual situations, if you don't like that, don't read it.

That should about cover it. This story is really just for a laugh, so I hope you all enjoy it.

WildCatOfTheNorth

**did you say lightswitch**: Oh my god you made my day with that review. I feel so special. I am glad you love the story and my oc. She's based off of me personally so it's like you saying you like me! But yes, I'm human and I make some really stupid mistakes. Spelling is not my forte. But thank you for understanding. I'll try to update soon. And I agree I would love a million reviews. But if you like my writing and like lord of the rings, please please go check out my other story. It's pretty good too. Thank you so much though.

Chapter 12

When Everything Falls Apart

"Who's this Voldemort?"

"What's going on?"

"Can we go home?

"Why isn't the ministry doing anything?"

"Where's Dumbledore?"

"Is Hogwarts going to be shut down?"

The questions rang throughout the common room in the buzz of chaos that had taken over the students in Gryffindor tower. Lily and James were trying to comfort the everyone answering questions as they could. Joey and Sirius were doing their best to help as well but the students were clearly scared. The lockdown on Gryffindor had began four hours earlier and once roll had been taken and everyone had been accounted for, Professor McGonagall had come and talked to them all letting them know that the last week of school would go according to plan and as soon as the owls from parents started coming in they would let everyone know if their parents were safe. Once the lock down had begun it had been clear that the students were terrified. So many had family living in London. It was everyone's biggest fear that they would be told they were on their own.

Standing up Lily began to pace. Having everyone down in the common room worried wasn't going to help anything. It was the middle of the night, the young ones needed to be in bed. The fact that her parents lived in London was something she wouldn't allow herself to think about. The exact location of the attack hadn't been revealed and therefore there was no point in worrying. Sighing she moved up onto the coffee table and muttered a quick spell sending sparks up into the air.

"Everyone quiet! There is nothing more we can't do right now. It is time for all of you to get to bed. Especially you first and second years. Off to bed. I don't want to see a single person in the common room in exactly ten minutes." Lily called sternly over the crowds. The reaction was quick. People gave her dirty looks but quickly made their way up to their rooms. By the time the ten minutes was up only herself, James, Joey, Sirius, Remus and Peter were left behind. Sighing Lily sank down on the couch next to James as she smiled across the way at Joey who was wrapped around Sirius in a chair.

"Well that was fun." Lily said slowly.

"You know you totally sound like McGonagall when you get mad?" James teased. Remus was next to him on the couch and Peter was currently occupying the chair next to Sirius.

"I do not!" exclaimed Lily with mock shock.

"You totally do Lily." Joey nodded with a smile. She was still sore and rather tired but she really didn't want to show it. She was also really worried. Her parents were known for being activists within the ministry. They lived in London a majority of the time and probably were somewhere near the attack.

"Oh well. It worked." Lily said with a laugh. The mood in the room was rather tense and she wished there was something she could do to lighten it up. "So, are you all going to the ball? Well actually, are you guys going to the ball?" Lily asked with a nod to Remus and Peter. She already knew Joey and Sirius were.

"I was thinking about it. But I don't really have a date so maybe I'll just stay here for the night." Peter said in his snively voice.

"Oh go on Wormtail I saw you flirting with that cute little Hufflepuff fifth year. Ask her why don't you?" Sirius taunted Peter.

"Oh Clarrisa…well she's just a friend. I suppose I could ask her. If you think it would be a good idea guys." Peter muttered.

"Yeah. Go on Peter. I'm sure she'll go with you." Joey added with a smile. Peter just nodded as the focus was changed to Remus.

"I actually have a date. Ashley Kostos from Ravenclaw asked me actually." Remus said slowly with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Moony! Why is this the first time you're telling us about this chick?" Sirius demanded as he stared at his friend. "Which one is she? I don't recognize her name."

"She's a seventh year. The kind of nerdy but really pretty Greek girl. Tall, Short dark brown hair. The one who is always dancing." Remus said slowly.

"Oh yeah! She's kind of hot. Always talked too much about potions but she's cool I guess." Sirius said slowly. Joey turned and stared at him assuming right away that he'd slept with her. "Don't worry baby, I haven't slept with her. I just know her from around. She's not the type I like though. Anyways, spot on Moony."

"Thanks. She kind of didn't give me a choice. Told me I was either going with her or she would give me a potion so powerfully rancid that I would be sick for a month straight. So I agreed." Remus said with a laugh.

"Shit. She sounds bat shit crazy!" Sirius laughed.

"No she doesn't. I like the sound of her. Making you do things even though you don't want to. I can't wait to meet her. Right Lily." Joey said with a smile as she looked at Remus. She knew he was hiding something and while she didn't know what it was she still wanted to see him happy.

"Of course. I've talked to her quite a few times. She's very very nice. Very pretty too and lots of fun. I think she'll be good for you Remus." Lily said with a nod.

"Thanks guys." Remus said with a grin.

The group sat around talking for a little while and laughing about jokes and stories. There was still tension in the air but not enough to stop the fun. Slowly they all fell asleep where they were sitting in front of the fire not waking up until they heard a distinctive clearing of the throat.

"I take it everything is in order here then." McGonagall's sharp voice rang through the common room. It was just barely dawn and all was quiet.

"Yes. Oh I am so sorry Professor. We must have fallen asleep while making sure none of the other students were still up." Lily said quickly as she sat up. Joey and Sirius didn't even bother untangling themselves and for once McGonagall didn't say anything. The head of their house looked grim and exhausted.

"That's quite understandable Miss Evans. I will not fault the six of you for it this time under the circumstances. Miss McLadden I need to see you for a moment out in the hall please." McGonagall said slowly as though she didn't quite want to.

Joey stared at her and instantly knew. Swallowing hard she took a deep breath. "It's ok Professor. Please just say it here. I would rather know when I'm surrounded by my friends." Joey said slowly trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"I am afraid I have to inform you of your parents murder in the attack on London. Arrangements are being made for you to go home as soon as possible to take care of necessary details. I am so sorry for you loss Miss McLadden. You have Gryffindor's full support." McGonagall said carefully. "As for the rest of you, your families are safe. Those other students who have lost those they love as well, we will inform throughout the morning. Their arrangements are being made as well. Once again I am sorry for your loss Miss McLadden."

McGonagall gave a curt nod and then left the group to their own devices. She knew that Joey would need their comfort. Joey sat there quietly as McGonagall left. When Sirius tried to pull her closer Joey got up and walked over to the fire. Sirius moved to go to her and Lily quickly shook her head. Lily had known Joey long enough to know that when she was thinking about something she need to be left alone. She needed to process this. When ten minutes passed and still Joey hadn't turned to them or said a word, Lily slowly got up and went to her. Moving to put her hand on Joey's shoulder she was shocked when Joey slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me." Joey demanded darkly.

"Joey…"

"Shut up Lily." Joey snapped.

Staring Lily moved back and sat next to James. A few minutes passed and suddenly Joey sunk down and wrapped her arms around her knees. Rocking back and forth they could hear her starting to sob. Sirius instantly moved to hold her. The second he did though she started screaming. Pushing against him she beat her fists against his chest trying to pull away as she screamed. Her screams echoed around the common room and it was obvious that others upstairs could hear. Sirius looked tortured as he refused to let her go. Holding her tighter she slowly stopped screaming and pushing against him. Gripping his shirt tightly she cried until she couldn't cry any longer. Sirius just held her rocking her back and forth trying to offer her the little bit of comfort that she could.

Lily watched the whole thing with tears silently running down her cheeks. James held her but knew she needed to cry. She was crying for both Joey and because she had known the McLaddens. As Joey's cries subsided, Sirius finally spoke.

"We need to get her to bed. Can we still sleep in your room Lily?" Sirius asked slowly as he gathered Joey up in his arms scooping her up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course. I'll come with you. James will you guys stay here to inform everyone when they come down. Just set off an alarm. You're a prankster. Get everyone up and down here so you can make the announcement and then you are all welcome to come to our common room. I'll be there." Lily said as she got up. James nodded and waited until Lily opened the portrait door for Sirius before doing anything.

Sirius carried Joey down the hall to Lily and James' common room. Joey's face was buried in his chest. She felt like she was going to break open. Her parents were dead. She couldn't even register where she was. She knew that Sirius had her and that she was safe. She was always safe with him. Sighing she felt Sirius lay down with her on the bed. Curling into him she closed her eyes. She didn't know if she slept or not but she knew Sirius stayed with her the entire time. She could hear him talking to her and stroking her hair. She also heard Lily and James and Remus come in a various times. At one point she opened her eyes to see that it was dark but when she opened them again it was light out. Finally she sat up slowly and looked around.

"Hey love. How are you feeling? You've been sleeping for almost two days." Sirius said slowly.

"How do you think I'm doing? My parents are dead." Joey said coldly as she hugged her knees to her chest and looked away from him.

"Baby, please don't shut me out. I'm here for you but I can't help you if you shut down." Sirius said slowly as he looked at her.

"Has McGonagall said when I'm going home to make arrangements?" Joey asked as if she hadn't even heard him.

"She came by last night. She's going to have James and Lily come with us to London." Sirius said simply. "We leave this evening. So we should probably pack. We won't be back before end of term."

"What do you mean us? You aren't coming with me Sirius." Joey said simply.

"Yes I am. I am your boyfriend and I love you. I am coming with you and that's final. Lily and James are coming as well for moral support and protection. It's not safe to go places alone anymore. Now you can be surly or you can accept it Joey. But your parents didn't die so you could shut the world out Joey. They died so that you could actually have a world that you choose." Sirius said harshly as he stood and walked out of the room. Joey just stared at him. Sighing she climbed out of bed. She knew he was right but it didn't mean it hurt less. Opening the door she found Lily, James and Sirius standing there.

"Fine. You guys can come. I just want to get this over with. I'm sorry Sirius. I just don't know how to handle this right now. But I love you and I need you." Joey said slowly as she looked down. She was baring her soul right now and had no choice. He had been right this was what her parents had been fighting for.

"I love you too baby. And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Now let's go pack and get going. McGonagall's meeting us at the front gates at four." Sirius said with a smile as he hugged Joey. Lily and James gave her soft smiles before nodding and going their separate ways to pack.

The packing went fairly smoothly students were crying everywhere, getting ready to go to London to empty homes. Joey wasn't the only one but she couldn't focus on other's pain right now. She had her own to handle. It took her only a half hour to pack thanks to spells her mother had taught her to make packing easier. She cried when she used them but also was so glad for the time she had gotten to spend with her mum. Carrying her trunk down she met Sirius in the common room. They levitated them out the door and down to the front hall where Lily and James were waiting. They left quietly without really talking. Meeting McGonagall she explained that they were taking the train back. There was a small group of students going back as well. As they boarded the train the mood was somber and grim. The group found a compartment quickly and sat down. Sirius kept Joey next to him holding her tightly. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.

A/N: Oh this chapter hurt to write. It was really hard. But you know I like the way it turned out. Sorry this took me so long to get up. I've been having problems with my own Sirius. As some of you hopefully figured out, I'm Joey. I do have a Sirius and he is really driving me crazy right now. So anyways I hope you all liked this chapter. To some extent. Please REVIEW!!!!


End file.
